Future sun
by Black-Rose-Of-Night
Summary: What if when Edward and the Cullens left they left a love struck Alice behind too? Unknown feelings revealed? Better then it sounds...Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Future sun

Future sun.

What if when Edward left, it was not Jake that became Bella's sun but Alice?

My body felt numb as he vanished from my sight, with shaky legs I took a step forward hoping to reach out and have him be there. But he wasn't. His words rung im my ears as I fell to the cold hard ground. _It will be like I never existed._ The words cut at my shattered heart, didn't he realize that he could forget, he could pretend I had never existed but I couldn't. Couldn't he see that I needed him? Cold wind whipped around my body, I was waiting for him to come back I don't know how long has passed sitting here hoping he'll come back and pick up the pieces. I knew he wasn't coming back, but I still hoped.

"Bella…" Breathed a voice as soft as the wind itself from behind me I knew that voice, I quickly turned my head thinking that it might be an illusion. But it wasn't, Alice was standing there not more then a few feet away from me her eyes glowed in worry. In three graceful strides she closed the gap between us and bent down to gather me up in her cold stone-like arms. I felt relief wash over me as she cradled me, they had decided to stay he wasn't leaving me.

"Alice! Alice your still here!" I cried nuzzling my face into her exposed neck; I could feel tears spilling down my face. Alice however seamed to pick up the hidden meaning to my statement and if she was hurt by it, it never showed in her musical voice.

"Yes Bella im still here, but they all left" I looked up quickly, utterly shocked as I looked at the hurt in her golden eyes. They left Alice behind? Who would want to leave this delightfully lovely girl behind?

"They left you behind?" I choked. Alice smiled kindly down at me and ignored the question as she picked me up in her arms, cradling me tightly to her chest, almost protectively and started off towards my house. "Alice?" I asked trying again I heard her sigh as she looked down at me sadly never faltering in her dance towards my house.

"Yes…" She sounded hesitant and I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but it came out half heartedly. Despite this it still seamed to give Alice some reassurance in what she wanted to say. "They couldn't make me leave you" I tried not too look startled but my attempt must have been in vain because Alice averted her eyes and flinched slightly, as if she had been physically hurt. I wondered why that would be, but my mind felt too numb to think and I desperately did not want Alice to leave me.

"Thank you for not leaving…" I muttered as she reached the back of my small house, she looked down the pain now gone from her golden eyes when she looked at me and smiled. I hadn't even realized I was in my room until Alice gently dropped me into bed, pulling off my shoes and draping the blankets over my cold body. She smiled again bending down to kiss the top of my head in a swift kiss; I felt a moment of panic as she straightened up. I did not want her to go I wanted, no I needed her to stay with me.

"Bella calm down, im not leaving" She whispered as if she could read my thoughts, I settled slightly but only slightly as I remembered how good of a liar this innocent girl was. I could feel her eyes on me as I debated with myself; the only way to know she was still there was hearing her soft unnecessary breathing filling my dimly lit room.

"Alice?" I asked quietly into the darkness, I never felt the edge of my bed dip with weight but I felt her nimble fingers brush threw my hair soothingly.

"Yes Bella?" She asked just as softly as before, her fingers continued their rhythmic brushing and I felt my eyes begin to droop, I tried to fight it.

"Can you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone" I heard myself drawl, Alice giggled at some inside joke that my mind couldn't comprehend in this state. I never felt the sheets come off, but the next thing I felt was her cold body pressed up against my own. Despite my sleepiness I felt myself blush at the contact, I could feel her breath in my ear as my eyes slipped closed.

"You won't be alone; I'll be your Edward…" I felt her breath into my ear, but I didn't know if that was part of my dream as I felt darkness wash over me.

* * *

I groaned loudly not worrying about waking anyone, as Charlie would be out fishing today. Shifting my weight I felt another body next to my own, I kept my eyes closed as I moved.

"Good morning sleepy head" Said a musical voice, my eyes fluttered open quickly as I came face to face with Alice, it hadn't been a dream she was really here. I felt myself beaming but then as yesterdays events washed over me my face fell, Alice's smiling face turned into a worried frown as she saw my face fall.

"If you're here that means he's gone…" I trailed off not really wanting to hurt her feelings too badly, I felt my eyes tear up Alice saw it too and pulled me closer to her cold body. I couldn't help noticing how well it fit next to my own while I berried my head into her chest. Tears once again streaming down my face and onto her shirt, she didn't seam to mind however as her held me close.

"He's gone, Im so sorry Bella" She murmured into my hair and I sobbed, I heard her sigh sadly as she started to mutter reassurances into my ear while my body spammed with uncontrolled sobs. As I started too settled down, I felt the pain in my chest, the pain of losing him. I tried to fight it, to think about other things I looked up and into Alice's worried eyes memories of things she had said came back to me.

"Alice…Why did they leave you?" I asked. Hesitation flashed in her golden eyes and she bit her lip in unusual nervousness, it was a cute face and I found my self smiling. She looked confused at my odd change of emotion and she pouted slightly.

"What?" She asked me I giggled at the pout and poked her on the nose making her blink.

"You just looked so cute" Alice looked a little taken back as I said this, but the emotion was gone as she smiled at me.

"Glad to see you smiling Bella" And she did, Alice looked extremely happy to see me smiling despite my loss. I just found it so hard not to smile at the pixie like girl, her happiness was so catching, and she was like a sun. Bright and happy. But I had not forgotten the question she thought she had wiggled her way out of, I tried again.

"Why did they leave you?" I asked again and I watched Alice's smile drop and the hesitation return. I waited patiently for her to answer knowing that she would in time, but before she could her eyes glazed over in that all too familiar look and I was instantly worried. I waited nervously for it to pass, clutching her shirt tightly I watched as her face returned to normal, I sighed in relief as she smiled at me.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked her, she just kept the smile on her face; it was then that I noticed our closeness. Our noses were almost touching and our bodies where pressed together intimately, but I felt I didn't mind being this close to Alice. It just made me feel safe and content to be wrapped up in her stone arms, I could feel myself blushing slightly.

"Nothing important Bell" I looked at her and nodded her smile was too generally beautiful to be fake. I felt myself relax in relief thankful that it was nothing to worry about, but this did not let Alice escape my question.

"Alice…" I started again and the pixie girl smiled knowing what I was yet again about to ask her. The hesitation never came back, and her eyes shone instead with hope.

"I told you they couldn't make me leave you" She said, I huffed once again she had danced around the true answer. Frustrating vampire.

"But why couldn't you leave me, when everyone else could?" My voice cracked slightly at this, but the confusion was evident in my voice. Smiling she moved closer to me, I didn't pull away from her she opened her mouth to speak and I waited.

"How about I show you?" She asked slyly, I opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about but before I could speak I felt cold, soft lips press against my own. My eyes widened in shock and I couldn't move my body as Alice kissed me softly, carefully. Before my mind could think of anything else she pulled back and looked into my eyes, my face was beet red.

"A-Alice?" I head myself stutter in shock, she gave me a kind smile and pressed her cold forehead against my own, our noses where touching.

"I'm in love with you Bella. I couldn't just up and leave you like everyone else" I could hear the sincerity in her musical voice; her eyes never left my own as she spoke. I was shocked but like before I felt I really didn't mind that she was telling me this, that we where so close. My body seamed to want to be closer, closer to her. Edward had been my only real boyfriend; could I have mistaken love for obvious lust and brotherly love? Had my inexperience in the matter blinded me from my own feelings? I mulled it over remembering all the times Alice had been with me, helping, protecting and caring for me. With her I could never seam to stop smiling, the pain of losing him had subsided. Was I kidding myself when I thought I was just admiring her beauty? Alice waited patiently for my answer; her warm breath tickled my lips and sent chills down my spine my body seamed to ach for her touch. Alice moved in and kissed my lips swiftly, a stiffened and then smiled as I felt myself go warm. I pushed myself into her cold body and she giggled slightly.

"This is what you saw isn't it?" I mumbled and she wrapped her arms tightly around me, I felt her nod into my shoulder.

"It is" She confirmed and I smiled slightly, before I bit my lip in unease. Alice seamed to sense this and she looked up, worry clouded her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked, I could tell she had thought I had changed my mind, but I looked to her and gave her a half smile.

"Alice what about Jasper?" I asked unsure now of what he was to Alice I did not want to make it hard on any of the other Cullen's. Alice breathed a sigh of relief at the question and she smiled at me.

"I might have seen him in my future, but that doesn't mean it was in the romantic way Bella. I already knew that I wasn't into men the way he was into women" I blushed at her easy confession; she could probably feel my warm blush on her cold marble skin that I was pressed up against.

"You'll stay?" I asked unsure, Edward was able to leave me would Alice too in time? Alice brushed her nose against mine and whispered next to my lips, teasingly.

"I'm not going anywhere…" I looked into her eyes and I felt myself move forward closing the gab between us. My eyes closed as Alice's lips pressed against my own once more, only this time I could kiss back. Her lips where soft and cold, and she moved gently her breath was intoxicating as I kissed back slowly trying to stay in control of what I really wanted to do, a jolt ran down my body. Alice pulled back and smiled as I opened my eyes, blushing again.

"You'll be my Edward huh?" I knew if she could she would be blushing the look on her face said it all, regaining her composer she smiled at me, so beautiful.

"Could I be your Alice instead?" She asked me stroking my cheek lovingly, and even if I wanted too I knew I wouldn't be able to say no, she was pouting. I chuckled lightly and nodded into her touch.

"Yes…" I breathed and her smile lit up my world, she caught my lips once again in a blissful kiss that I knew not even Edward could match.

Hey hey i will continue this if people like it?

Review it and tell if u want more!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Time with you

Chapter two- Time with you.

"Bells…" I felt the warm breath of someone whisper lightly in my ear making my tired body shiver in delight, despite the chill I felt myself groan not wishing to open my eyes just yet.

"I don't wanna get up…" I muttered sleepy, turning myself around so my back was to the person breathing softly in my ear. I heard a musical giggle as I tried to settle back into sleep, but I was shocked into alertness as soft cold lips trailed kisses down my neck. Surprised I whipped around; getting slightly tangled in my sheets as I did so, only to see the playfully grinning Alice perched at the edge of my bed. My groggy mind was slightly disorientated at seeing the beauty here, but memories caught up with me as yesterday's events played out again, I smiled up at her.

"Morning" I breathed, sitting up while lazily rubbing the sleep out of my eye Alice chuckled at this and I grinned sheepishly.

"Morning lazy girl" Alice sung reaching out her hand to brush a stray lock of my bed-crazed hair behind my ear; I pouted slightly at the greeting. Alice hummed musically while I tried to stifle a very unbecoming yawn. My eyes ran over the unmoving Alice and it was then I noticed that she, at some point had changed her cloths, she was now wearing tight fitting jeans and a light blue low cut top.

"You changed?" I asked and Alice nodded, sliding up from the bed while twisting into a graceful twirl that my eyes where instantly glued too. Alice stopped her little one-girl show and beamed at me, still slightly dazed her question caught me off guard.

"What do you think?" I could only stupidly nod; Alice giggled then placed her hands on her hips. "Go get changed" She commanded and before I could even open my mouth she continued "Your spending time with me" At my slightly horror struck expression she huffed "It's nothing like that, don't worry you'll enjoy it" A small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth and I couldn't help but trust her. I stretched and I could feel Alice's eyes on me, I tried not to think of the blush I could feel on my cheeks as I tripped onto the floor and trotted over to my cupboard.

"Alice?" I started curiously as I leafed threw some outfits trying to find something Alice would be proud of me wearing, so far I wasn't having much luck.

"Yes Bella?" Alice said while I pulled open a draw to pick out a top.

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked slightly guilty that I had put her into this position, she must have felt my unease because I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she pulled me up against her. I instinctively relaxed into her embrace, closing my eyes in content as I breathed in her sent. How did I not realize this before?

"Well I was hoping I could live here, with you…" She trailed off whispering into my ear. I was mildly shocked at her answer and I turned around in her arms to look into her golden eyes she smiled at me. "Charlie wouldn't say no, you know that. And well…" Alice stopped to bite her lip nervously and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist pulling her closer, hoping to give her some reassurance. It must have worked because I heard her sigh before going on. "Later down the track I'd like to talk about changing you" I pulled her in close nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck muttering thank you over and over again. I felt her kiss the top of my head, Alice then pulled back to look at my grinning face, she hummed letting me go before she appeared on my bed. "Come on get changed then missy!" I smiled and nodded turning around to grab a pair of jeans and a red v-neck, I went to chuck them on my bed but stopped mid throw as I saw Alice sitting there, watching. I blushed.

"Um Alice?" She cocked her head to the side cutely giving me a quizzical look; I tried not to stutter in embarrassment "Um I need to get changed…can you close your eyes?" I asked and the pixie like girl just closed her eyes in answer to my question. I sighed in relief and stated to strip down I was just pulling my jeans up when Alice giggled. Mortified I turned my head to see if she was peeking but to my great relief she wasn't, she was just giggling I raised an eyebrow even though I knew she wouldn't see. Alice could be so strange sometimes I smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked watching as Alice just giggled a little more before I could see her facial expressions wrinkle slightly as she tried to control herself.

"I foresee that Bella's wearing green underpants…" Alice choked out and I almost dropped my pants in shock, Alice in the mean time had fallen back onto my bed in uncontrolled laughter her eyes still shut tightly. I'm sure if it were possible, my face would have caught alight with my blush.

"ALICE!" I yelled startled, Alice playfully grinned at me as I stood there stupidly stunned, topless and my pants half way up I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"Yes?" She asked still coking on laughter as she sat up and opened her eyes looking to me, I couldn't move and I noticed Alice had stopped breathing too, which slightly worried me. Her eyes ran over my top deprived torso, I self-consciously lifted my arm to cover myself. She snapped out of her trance when I moved, but instead of closing her eyes again like I was hoping she would do she stood up and danced over to me. I felt her cool hand wrap around my wrist, pulling it away from my pathetic attempts at covering my chest and she leaned forward her breath tickling my ear. She pressed her self-closer, trailing her fingers down my wrist to interlock our hands; I could feel sparks of electricity pass threw me as she did that. Nothing like the fire I had felt with Edward, this felt better more like a connection then a sad mix of lust and need. Her lips touched my ear.

"Your beautiful, you know that Bella?" She whispered to me and I could felt myself coke up, Alice dipped her head and placed a kiss on my neck I unintentionally tipped my neck back to give her better access.

"Mmm, I can never match your beauty but…Alice…" I muttered enjoying the feel of her cool lips on my neck, I felt her smile.

"Now put a top on Bells I'm taking you out" Alice whispered to me and pulled away, I felt slightly dazed as I nodded to her. Alice giggled and threw me the top I wanted, catching it I threw it on and grinned at her. "Great! Let's go then!" Alice cheered and grabbed my hand, gently tugging me out of my room, I chuckled at her enthusiasm. We both ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie sat reading the newspaper, he looked up at us a smile on his face.

"Morning girls"

"Morning!" We both said together, Charlie chuckled and I saw Alice dance over to a basket on the counter, she picked it up and walked back over to me.

"Well where off, I'll bring her back later Charlie!" Alice called taking my hand once again and dragging me out the door, I waved over my shoulder at the laughing Charlie while Alice dragged me out into the shadow of my house. It was then I noticed that the sun was out; I looked to Alice confusion on my face. Alice thrust out the basket to me. "Hold this," She commanded me and I took the basket from her, Alice smirked at me and I felt myself get nervous. Alice swiftly pushed me over but before I could let out a yell she caught me bridal style and held me close to her chest. I clutched the front of her shirt.

"Alice!" I said startled and she kissed the top of my head.

"Hold on tight," She whispered to me and I clutched her top tighter while still tying to have a firm grasp on the basket. Then Alice stepped out into the sun for the briefest of moments her skin shone like diamonds, blinding me with its beauty and then she stepped into a graceful run. Colors blurred by and it was no longer slightly blinding to look upon her, she sparkled only when she ran into patches of sunlight. Looking up at her beautiful face I noticed the beaming smile, I felt myself smile too as I took in how much she liked to run. We then came to an abrupt halt and I tore my eyes from her face to look around, we where in a sun lit clearing beautiful flowers grew in the soft grass and large tress provided shade, it was a beautiful clearing. Alice gently stood me up and then in a blur of motion she took the basket from me, surprised I blinked and that's when I missed it. In that split second I missed Alice setting up a picnic, a red and white checkered cloth was placed over the grass and on top of it a large assortment of my favorite foods where placed. I jumped slightly when Alice took my hand and kissed my cheek, her smiling angelic face melting my heart. "What do you think?" Alice asked her voice portraying a hint of unease and nerves I chuckled.

"Like you don't know my answer" She laughed and I felt myself laugh along with her. "Its lovely Alice, but what are you going to do?" I looked to her with a raised eyebrow "Watch me eat?" Alice tugged me towards the cloth, her dancing steeps making my own look like klutzy attempts at being graceful.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do" She pushed me down lightly her hand still in my own, smiling mischievously I pulled on her arm, surprised she fell down with me. Alice caught herself and was leaning over my giggling form; she herself had a gorgeous smile on her face. She shook her head. "Now what I'm I going to do with you?" She asked me and I just leant up and past her, grabbing a sandwich to take a small bite. I looked at her, curiously then looked down at my sandwich as I chewed. Swallowing I held the food out to her.

"Want some?" I asked and the pixie like girl rolled her eyes.

"No Bella" I just grinned at her and continued to eat my food with her eyes following me all the wile.

* * *

A bronze haired Edward was sitting in the snow, the cold didn't faze him as he sat like a statue in the newly fallen snow. His golden eyes gazed forward, and he wasn't breathing. The ageless vampire was trying to control the urge, the urge to see her to go back and see his Bella. No matter how many times he told himself that she was safer with out him, that she would move on he just couldn't come to terms with it. It was a regret. Leaving her was a mistake, one that he desperately wanted to take back. But this was for her wasn't it? He couldn't be around someone that he wanted to eat, no matter how he loved her. The fallen snow covered his body, yet he did not move from his spot. He did not want to. In time he would get over her smiling face too, wouldn't he?

* * *

"Hey Alice?" I asked her, from my position on her lap as she played with my hair.

"Hmm?" She hummed in response, twirling a strand of my hair around her marble like finger. I smiled and closed my eyes, the fingers running threw my hair felt so good, I tried not to lose coherent thought.

"What's it like, seeing the future?" I asked my voice betraying my curiosity, her fingers never stopped in their rhythm or if they did I was too slow to realize that they had.

"It's like seeing a photo flash before your eyes" She said and then sighed "It's a burden really Bella, knowing what can happen to people, knowing you can change it. Especially if you can't change their fate" Alice said her voice saddened by the thought, I opened my eyes to look up at her. She smiled sadly and I reached up my hand to stroke her cheek, she lent into my touch and I beamed.

"You can't help everyone," I said and she sighed placing her cool hand on the top of my own.

"I know…" Alice trailed off, her eyes becoming unfocused. I imminently became worried and sat up leaning in close to her, my hand still on her cheek. She snapped out of at smiled at me, I was just about to ask what she had seen when her lips where pushed gently to my own. I moaned into them, trying not to lose control.

(Alice's point of view)

The familiar feeling of a vision washed over me and I watched the unfolding of a possible future event flash before my eyes.

_Bella was lying on the lounge of the Cullen hose hold; she was biting her lip in anticipation. Bags where thrown around the room in a half unpacked state, I leaned over Bell and my hand reached out to hers. She took it as I muttered into her ear and brought my lips to her neck, sinking my teeth into her I spread my venom and she muttered my name before she tensed up in crippling pain. _

I had seen the outcome of Bella becoming a vampire, was this how it was going to happen? The vision was extremely clear, so it was greatly possible. The vision also brought another point to my attention. The house, it was now my house as the Cullen's had gone, it was vacant and Bella could move in with me. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I smiled when I saw Bella's worried face hovering inches away from my own, I placed my lips to hers in a kiss, and I heard her moan and felt her push closer to me. Breaking away before she could lose control I smirked.

"Bella, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" I asked letting the question hang in the air, she looked at me stunned her mouth flopping open like a fish. Probably not what she was expecting after a vision.

"W-what?" She stuttered cutely and I laughed running the back of my hand across her cheek, I repeated the question knowing already the answer but wanting to hear it from her beautiful lips.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

Next chapter Vision of Edward...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Keeping you here

I could feel my mouth flopping open and closed as I tried, desperately, to find the words I wanted, but my mind seamed to far gone with inappropriate thoughts of living in a house alone with the beautiful Alice Cullen. Alice's golden eyes never left my own as she waited patiently, still as stone, for my foreseen answer. I blushed and pulled myself together.

"I'd love to Alice!" I beamed at her, finally finding my voice as, I willed the images that my mind had made up, away. I threw my arms around her, wanting to feel her holding me she chuckled and pulled me closer kissing the top of my head.

"That's great!" Alice said into my hair holing me tightly against her marble body. I loved the feel of how she held me; it was nothing like Edwards touch. I nuzzled into her chest and she purred slightly at the contact, a sound I wished to convert to memory. "Bell's its getting late. Should we go break it to Charlie?" She asked me, pulling away slightly to look at me questioningly, I sighed wondering briefly how he would take it. But as I looked up at Alice, I knew it was going to be alright, her smiling face said it all, I couldn't help but smile too her happiness was catching.

"Yeah let's go" I nodded to the Alice and the pixie like vampire sat up, taking me bridal style up in her arms. I giggled. Alice held me tightly to her chest, I could feel it rise and fall under me with her unnecessary breathing, and it was oddly calming. Alice danced around quickly and before I knew it trees where blurring past as she raced me back home, basket in hand. The golden sun had slipped down lower into the sky and was now covered by drizzly looking rain clouds, the clouds meant that Alice could now walk around freely. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of being in her arms, a cold embrace. I didn't even notice we had stopped moving.

"Not that I mind this at all my Bella, but I don't really know what Charlie will think of me carrying you inside like this" Alice's beautiful voice whispered in the slight breeze and my eyes flew open as her words registered with me.

"Y-your Bella?" I stammered not moving from her arms, she looked down at me worriedly as I blinked. She'd called me her Bella. Hers. I felt my heart leap at the words. Her Bella.

"I'm sorry" She said and I snapped out of my trance like state as I heard her worried tone. I shook my head and placed a finger on her lips before she had a chance to saw anything more.

"I love it" I said once again and she beamed her perfect angelic smile, making my heart flutter. I'm sure she could hear it. "Now your right you'd better put me down. He'll probably think I've tripped and hurt myself, if your carrying me" I laughed while Alice gently placed me on the ground, her hands lingering around my waist, I grabbed her hand in my own and interlocked our fingers. She smiled and started to lead me into my house. Stepping inside we both found Charlie watching a game, when he turned around to beam at us, I felt myself get slightly nervous and despite Alice's presence I cursed my self for not asking her the outcome.

"Hey girls! Have a good day?" My father asked, turning the volume down on the television so he could actually hear us. Alice must have seen the nervous look on my face because I heard her sigh and answer for me.

"It was perfect Charlie. But we have something we wish to talk to you about" Alice said her soprano voice never wavering, while she politely addressed my father. I watched his face intently. He looked at me suspiciously, and I squeezed Alice's hand tighter.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked us hesitantly and Alice went on her face irresistible as she spoke. No one could deny her anything, I knew Dad would agree.

"I wanted to ask you how you'd feel about Bella moving in with me" Alice said politely her charming smile coming out I full force, despite this I saw Charlie breath out a sigh of relief.

"That would be up to Bella" He smiled at me before going on "And on the condition that she would come and see me, now and then" He looked at me and I smiled at him, great full that he was so okay with it all.

"I think Bella can agree to that" Alice shrugged, a twinkle in her eyes and I nodded to Charlie.

"I think I can agree to that to Dad" I smiled, reaching down to give him a rather awkward hug, which to Alice's amusement, he returned just as awkwardly. "Thanks Dad" I said pulling back from the rare display of emotion, he waved it off.

"You'll still be in Forks and although I'll miss you're cooking" I couldn't help but giggle at that "I'm sure I can manage" I'll have to cook him some food before I leave, because knowing him, he'll just order pizza every other night for the rest of his life.

"Thanks Dad"

"It's nothing. Go start packing Bells" He smiled at me and I turned to Alice and took her hand, she nodded a polite 'thank you' to Charlie before we walked to my room, hand in hand. I looked around the room and snorted, this could take a wile, and my eyes flickered to Alice. But with her here it wouldn't take too long…

"Bell's I need to do some last minute preparations for your room, I'll be back soon" She lent over to brush her cool lips lightly against my own. I sighed in defeat. There goes my fast track to cleaning. Alice chuckled; she must have seen the face I was pulling. "Oh and I'll tell Charlie your moving in tomorrow" She grinned at me before she danced out of my room, I pulled my eyes away from her curvaceous form and looked at the cluttered mess that was my room.

"Stupid future seeing vampire…" I muttered under my breath as I picked up an item of discarded clothing. From down the hall I heard Alice's musical laugh.

* * *

Edward was pacing the length of the room, a blur of motion to any human that could be watching. But to the blond haired Jasper sitting on the lounge, watching, it was just plain annoying.

"How long ago did Alice leave?" Edward asked never stopping his flurry of motion, Jasper sighed in annoyance. They had all ready been threw this and quite frankly he didn't want to talk about it. He heard Edward growl at him, and the other boy rolled his eyes.

"About three days now" Came Jaspers bored reply, Edward huffed still pacing. Jasper wondered briefly if he would ever stop, but Edwards's voice cut threw his invaded thoughts.

"And you just let her go?!" Edward accused, outraged, Jasper sighed once again and started to think about his brothers jerky movements and nothing else, shielding his mind the only way he could.

"Yes" Jasper said and Edward finally stopped his pacing to whirl on his brother, Jasper didn't flinch or stop thinking about Edward's annoying pacing. Edward glared.

"What are you hiding?" Demanded Edward snarling at the boy, Jasper sent calming waves to his brother before shrugging when he saw Edward relax slightly.

"Nothing, I've just been watching you pace for hours now. It's quite annoying really" Edward groaned and went right back to pacing, Jasper twitched.

"Will you stop that!?"

* * *

My room was now officially packed it had, like I'd thought, taken quite a wile without the whirlwind Alice to help me. But I was done now. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost time for dinner, I'd have to whip up something quick. Closing the last bag and stepping back to admire my work, I hit a solid figure. Jumping in shock, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I relaxed into the embrace realizing that Alice had come back.

"See you didn't need me" She whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes, tilting my head to peck her on the cheek, she smiled at me.

"Would have been quicker with you here. Now I have to go cook dinner" I said and motioned for her to follow me, she complied dancing behind me. Her grace making me look like a klutz even though I had yet to trip. Walking into the kitchen I pointed at the chair and grinned at Alice.

"Sit" I commanded and she did so with a confused look about her, I giggled. "I know you can cook, but let me tonight alright?" I said, and she nodded at me as I jumped into my work. This being one of the only things I could do without injuring myself I was quite inclined to show off a little for Alice. I fell into the simple task of cooking up a rather large pot of fried rice, so that Charlie would have leftovers for another night. I could feel Alice's eyes on me as I moved through the kitchen, I didn't mind at all though and I smiled.

My mind drifted in thought as I cooked. It was amazing how little I had thought of Edward, the vampire I had thought I'd loved. Amazing how easily I had come to grips with my feelings for Alice, like I'd known they where always there. Although Edward was gone it didn't hurt to think about him, it was almost criminal to think about how fast I'd gotten over the supposed love of my life. I guess I didn't really know what love was, or what I'd wanted if I chose the wrong Cullen. Edward might have been a faze, a mix of feelings I'd miss interpreted. But when I thought of Alice my heart fluttered and skipped beats. Thinking of Edward had made my heart stop at the sight of his beauty. A miss interpretation of lust and love. I knew that Alice was more then lust, my heart told me that thinking of her made me blush.

"I hope your thinking about me" The playful voice of Alice asked, I turned to look at her and she snorted when she saw my blushing face. "You're so easy to read, it's cute" I blushed deeper, turning back to my cooking in embarrassment. I hesitated for a moment before I breathed in deeply, a smile on my face.

"I was thinking about you…Just so you know" I said the smile never faltering, behind me I heard Alice hum her beautiful voice filling the kitchen.

"I'm glad" Alice breathed so I had to strain my ears to hear her. She continued to hum her voice soothing. This I could get used to, but the humming soon stopped and I herd my fathers shuffle.

"Mmm…." I heard him say, sniffing the air "Bells that smells good" He took a seat next to Alice. "What will I do without you?" He mocked and I chuckled as memories of what he used to eat came to me. I served up the fried rice and placed a bowl in front of both him and Alice, she looked at me strangely but I ignored her.

"Get fat?" I answered him, he laughed at me as I sat down on the other side of the glaring Alice. I smirked at her, taking a spoon full of food and eating it. She grumbled silently and she too took a mouthful, I saw her cringe as she swallowed.

"This is really good Bells" Charlie complemented me and I smiled in thanks, still watching Alice eat. It really was quite a sight. I was finished, by the time Alice had gotten half way threw her bowl standing up I placed mine in the sink and she gladly followed my lead. Charlie on the other hand got up and padded off to fill his bowl again. Without a word to interrupt Charlie from his food, both Alice and I walked back into my room. When the door closed behind me I heard Alice growl and I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"That was mean Bella" She glared at me, and I held my sides in laughter.

"So-sorry…I couldn't resist!!" I said truthfully Alice growled again and swept me up into her arms before she dumped me onto my bed, her petite form hanging over my own. I blushed as she pressed her body to mine, my laughter forgotten. I heard her purr softly as she lent forward, her lips teasing my own. I stifled a moan, knowing that Charlie was down the hall.

"You're so mean to me Bells" She whispered against my lips and I whimpered, wanting, needing to feel her lips on my own. She smirked knowingly as she trailed her hands up my side sending my body into uncontrolled shivers. I lent my head up trying to capture her lips, but like always she was too quick, pulling away her smirk still in place. I glared. "Be patient my Bella" I felt my heart flutter at her words and I'm sure she felt it too as suddenly her lips crashed down onto my own in a passionate kiss. I moaned as her tongue slid across my bottom lip seeking entrance, I opened my mouth eagerly and her tongue darted forward making me moan into her soft lips. She pulled away ever so slightly to trail kisses from my jaw down to my neck. My heart was hammering in my chest as I arched into her, wanting to be closer. Her lips stopped lingering above my neck as my heart hammered on; her hot breath making me bit down on my lip to keep back a moan.

Suddenly Alice's face was hovering above my own, and my eyes widened as I saw her own. Her coal black eyes. My body tensed up as I smelt the blood. My blood. Alice moved down to my lip slowly, agonizingly slow. I willed myself to move, to shove her off me, anything, but I couldn't move I was frozen in place as she moved closer. My heart rate quickened. She placed her head against my own, and licked at the blood on my lips, she moaned as she tasted it. My hands tangled in her hair, despite the situation I was in. She gripped me tighter as started to suck at my lower lip, groaning as the blood slid down her throat. She when she found no more blood, and I could see her glittering teeth inching towards my lip wanting to draw more blood, my breath caught.

Alice blinked at this and suddenly she was no longer on top of me. I blinked in a slight daze, before sitting up too see Alice standing in the far back corner of my room. Her small body racked with spasms as she tried desperately to control herself, I could see her fists clench and my heart ached at the sight. My blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she shook. I felt neither disgusted nor queasy at the sight of my blood, but seeing her small body spasm like that shattered my heart.

"Alice…" I started but she shook her head and opened her dark eyes, to look at me in remorse.

"I'm so sorry Bella" She choked out and I wanted to comfort her, to go to her, but I knew I couldn't. I sighed.

"Go…" I commanded knowing she needed to hunt, she turned to the window but I went on. "But Alice" She looked at me and I smiled "Please come back" She nodded and disappeared out my open window. I fell backwards onto my bed as a pang of loss went threw me. I knew she would come back, I just had to wait.

* * *

I ran. Ran as far away from her intoxicating sent as I could. I needed to get away, to clear my head and banish the monster back into the back of my mind. I shouldn't have lost control like that. The smell of doe came to me on the wind and I turned sharply to follow the smell of blood. The back of my throat burned like fire. I was so close to ripping her throat, to losing myself to the monster. It was sickening. The unsuspecting doe came into my perfect vision and before it could react, I was already upon it, cracking its neck with my strength, before I sunk my teeth into its neck letting the blood ease the fire, dulling the pain. I drank, relishing in the warm blood slipping down my throat. I had finished too early for my liking so I chased down another two, drinking from them until the fire had gone. After I had finished I stumbled up and screamed into the night air. Letting out my anger. The anger of almost hurting her, or losing her, my Bella.

I fell to the ground and sat there, composing myself. If I had hurt her, I shuddered to think what I would do. Bella. If it could I knew my heart would have skipped a beat at just thinking her name. I've always know boys haven't appealed to me in the way girls had, and if I could remember I was sure that would be another reason why I was in that damn asylum. I had seen Jasper in my future but never in the romantic sense, he might have, but I never did. He is my brother, nothing more. Jasper was the only one in the family that knew of my orientation as I made sure that secret was locked in the back of my mind and Jaspers for that matter. But when Bella came along that was easier said then done for me.

The moment I had seen Bella for that first time at school, I saw shocked into silence. She was, and still is, the most extraordinarily beautiful girl I was to ever lay eyes on. She is breathtaking. I remember seeing the vision of her as a vampire; again I was stunned by a beauty that surpassed Roses. But as Edward started to sit with her, flirt with her, I knew I had no chance. No visions came and I felt the most intense shattering of happiness that Jasper could not come near me for a week. It was then that I decided to be her friend because that's all I was ever going to be, and we became the best of friends. I fought to control my feelings for her, my thoughts as Edward became more smitten with her. But then Edward had told us to leave, leave not only Forks but her behind. I knew I couldn't do it. That I wouldn't last without her in my life. I could never leave her and I could not, would not ever hurt her. With that thought in mind I stood up and decided a change of cloths was in order. Stepping forward, I faltered when my vision clouded over.

_A distort looking Edward was pacing in front of my family, the Cullen's. They where all their watching him. _

"_Alice went back" He stated to the family, Carlisle shook his head at the pacing Edward. _

"_Edward are you going back?" He asked not wanting to drag this conversation out any longer. The pacing boy stopped to look at his father, his face torn. _

"_I don't know…" He said fighting over his feelings of what he thought was right and what he wanted to do, Carlisle sighed._

"_I think we should wait, Alice could come back and it's clear to me you have yet to make up your mind. We will wait Edward, think it over…" Edward nodded. _

The vision faded until my eye sight was back to normal, I sighed in both irritation and relief. I would have some more time alone with my Bella until things could get messy. Edward would come, I knew that much for sure, but it would take him sometime to get over his 'heroic' wish of wanting Bella to have a normal life. I started off once again towards Bella's house.

* * *

Waiting for Alice to return was not fun. I could feel my stomach knotting nervously as I realized there could be a slight chance she might not return tonight. The window was open letting in a cool breeze that gave me goose-bumps, as I waited in trackies and a baggy t shirt. Sitting on my bed I never once took my eyes off the window.

"Bella…" Alice's beautiful voice breathed from beside me, only mildly surprised I turned my head to see her worried expression. I smiled.

"Alice, I'm glad you came back" I said patting the spot next to me, inviting her to sit down she hesitated long enough for me to notice before sighing and taking a seat next to me. She looked down at the floor, her eyes not meeting mine and I frowned at this. "Alice what…" I started asking before her voice cut threw mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella…I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I should have never put you in danger like that" She said sincerely, the tone of her voice made my heart stop in fear. Fear that she too would leave like Edward. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, I could feel my hands shaking the empty feeling creeping back as she still didn't meet my eyes.

"You're…your not leaving…are you?" I practically demanded her; I could feel my whole body start to shake now. Alice's head snapped up quickly, eyes wide as she took in my shaking form. Without hesitation she wrapped me in a hug, combing her fingers reassuringly threw my hair as she rocked me slightly.

"No…No Bella, never. Don't even think like that. I was just saying I shouldn't have let myself get so out of control around you. I could have really hurt you my Bella and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you" She said into my hair, holding me tightly as I shook. I tried to clam myself down, her words reassured me, I knew she was not leaving me she wasn't like Edward. I slowly rapped my still shaking arms around her slim waist and sighed.

"Alice you wouldn't have hurt me, I know that. But it was my fault I was the one bleeding…" I felt the beautiful vampire shake her head in a no.

"It wasn't your fault…" Alice's pained voice said and I looked up at her, her eyes where now the golden color that I loved. I licked my lip and hesitated nervously averting my gaze, Alice crooked an eyebrow at my expression. "What is it Bella?" She asked me and I looked back to her and sighed.

"I have to ask….Is my…Is my blood really as good as you thought?" I asked and as soon as I did I felt Alice's small figure go ridged in my arms. I looked to her worriedly but she snapped out of it quickly and gave me a small smile.

"It's amazing" She said almost dreamily and I couldn't help but giggle "What?" She asked pouting. She looked so cute.

"You look cute when you do that" I said kissing her putting lips lightly, her breath caught and I was worried once again. But she smiled at me.

"And you are beautiful" She ran her hand across my cheek and I lent into her touch, a smile on my face.

"So you say…" I murmured and she laughed lightly her airy voice running in my head, made my heart flutter. She lent her head forward, resting on my chest, to listen to my heart beat which speed up considerably when she moved closer to me.

"You are beautiful Bella, stunningly so…" She whispered next to my chest and I was hit by a question Edward had once asked me.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked her and she looked up from listening to my fast beating heart, her eyes searched mine and she stopped breathing.

"Frequently…" She admitted smiling and I felt my heart leap at the obvious truth written on her face. She placed a hand over my beating heart and touched my nose with hers. "You're all set to move in tomorrow Bells, but I think you need to sleep now…" She whispered scooping me up and pulling back the blankets so she could lay me down. She brushed a stray hair behind my ear and I reached out to take her hand.

"You're staying, right?" I asked her and in response she was suddenly next to me, holding me close to her cool stone body her breath in my ear.

"Always…." She breathed hinting at a double meaning, and I smiled letting my eyes drift shut as she lightly hummed a quiet lullaby into my ear.

Hey sorry it took so long!

Review please! Hit that button!!

Next Chap: Talks of change...

"Bells I want to change you..." "I know you can do it Alice, you would never hurt me" " But..." "No buts Bite me Alice"

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Talks of change

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long delay! I have the next Chapter written i just have to type it up.

Hope you guys enjoy this chap! And for all you readers out there that love Bella/Alice! Here is a quote that I love, that proves they should be together!

_Edward!_ Alice protested shrilly. _I love her, Edward!_

I shut her out viciously.

She didn't love Bella the way I did. Her vision was impossible. Wrong. She was blinded somehow, seeing impossibilities.

Page 247 Of Midnight Sun. (On her website)

Check it out. Hope you enjoy! (I dont own the songs. Or twilight)

* * *

Chapter four- Talks of change.

(Alice's point of view)

Bella's deep breathing filled the room and with each sleeping breath it reminded me of her fragile mortality. Her life. I breathed in her wonderful sent as she unconsciously snuggled closer to me, the warm contact sending an electrical current threw me. I knew that I had to talk to her, ask about changing her. I couldn't stay with her when I could put her life at risk. One slip up was all it would take.

I knew her point of view when it came to Edward, but would she want to spend the rest of her existence with me? Yes, the visions I could see confirmed that, endless possibilities ending in the same conclusion. Her with me. It was a very comforting thought. I never wanted to lose her.

What wasn't comforting me at the moment was her breathing, that constant reminder of her life. Sop fragile, so breakable. I never wanted to hurt her, guilt washed over me as I thought back to my blood lust. I never wanted that to happen again. I was so close to that one slip up. I needed to know she was going to be safe with me, and unlike my brother that never ment leaving her. I had seen the outcomes of me leaving her, and they tore me apart to even think about them. I knew the only way to truly keep her safe, would be to change her.

"Alice…" Bella sleepily mumbled my name in her sleep, I smiled leaning over to kiss her forehead lightly. She sighed and I glanced over at the clock. I'd have to talk to her when she woke up, pushing the thought to the back of my mind I let myself enjoy the moment of her warm body pressed against my own. Her breath filling my ears, my Bella.

* * *

(Bella's point of view)

I could feel Alice's cool granite body pressed up against mine, as my mind slowly came too. I hummed groggily as I opened my eyes slightly, not really wanting to wake up right now.

" Good morning beautiful" Alice purred in my ear and I felt my face heat up in a blush, her face was inches from my own. Seeing this I quickly closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to hers, in a morning greeting. I didn't want to go over bored and lose control; I wasn't too sure how she would take it after last nights events. But my mind was put at ease as I saw her smile at the chaste kiss, however the smile did not reach her eyes. Her eyes in turn lacked the usual spark I loved so much. Something was wrong and I was instantly worried.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked quickly, the smile dropped off her face and she sighed.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you…" She started uneasily and I felt my chest tighten at her words. However her grip around me never loosened and that gave me hope that this talk wasn't leading to where I was thinking.

"Yes?" I prompted her when she didn't look like she was going to go on.

"I wanted to ask you, if when you move in with me you'd like to be changed…" She started again and my eyes widened in surprise, seeing this as a negative Alice rambled on quickly. "I mean you don't have to, that's fine…" I stopped her abruptly, pressing a finger to her cool lips she blinked in confusion and under normal circumstances I would have thought this to be cute.

"Alice what brought this on?" I asked seriously, curious as to why she had been thinking of this now. She had time on her hands yes, but I didn't think it would come up so quickly. She reached out to brush a strand of hair from my face, distracting herself for a moment, her face unreadable as she thought.

"I…" She started, and then continued when she found the right words. "I just never want to hurt you, I never want to lose control like that again…" I should have known. Looking into her eyes I knew this loss of control had really hurt her more then it had me. I smiled and lent my forehead against her own, closing my eyes I answered her.

"I'd love to change Alice…" I was glad my eyes where now closed, because my heart sped up and I felt my blush, I wouldn't have been able to say this if my eyes where lost in hers. "I don't want anyone but you to change me" I heard her sharp intake of breath and I opened my eyes to look into her sparkling gold ones. I smiled at her, before my mind took me past my own wants and needs and I thought of someone else. Charlie. I bit my lip and Alice's eyes turned nervous; probably thinking I had changed my mind.

"Give me a week Alice. Just to say goodbye and spend some human time with you" I asked and Alice smiled, nodding her head in understanding, I felt truly grateful to have her. She was my personal sun, my warmth.

"I don't want to rush you Bella" She said soothingly and I knew she really didn't, she wanted to change me when I felt ready, I shook my head.

"I'm not rushing. A week is all I will need, I will already be moving out. It's the perfect time, everyone will just think you got to me" I said playfully, her eyes held my own a burning intensity behind them.

"Are you sure this is really what you want?" Alice asked, her eyes never leaving my own, which I found very distracting, as she tried to make sure this is really what I wanted. I nodded reaching out to cup her cheek, she unconsciously lent into my warm touch.

"Yes Alice this is what I want" She breathed out and took my hand in hers, pulling me up into a sitting position beside her, she didn't drop my hand.

"How can you be so sure?" Her voice was quite, wanting to know why I had not hesitated in my answers, I intertwined our fingers.

"Because being with you was nothing like being with Edward" I saw the hurt expression cross her face as she misinterpreted my words, I hesitantly ignored this and went on. "It's so much better. If I thought I loved him, I was wrong. I picked the wrong Cullen and I know that now. I love you" I confessed to her blushing, but despite this I made sure to hold her gaze. Alice I noted had stopped breathing, but because she didn't really need to breath this didn't worry me too much. Alice blinked then her pale face broke out into a breathtaking smile, she moved forward her lips inches away from my own. I didn't move.

"I love you too my Bella" She breathed to me her lips, teasingly just touching my own, making me shiver as my own breath caught in my chest, Alice chuckled. "Breath Bella" She whispered, I blinked and did as I was told breathing in and out quickly, as soon as Alice had seen I was in fact breathing she pressed her lips to mine.

I felt my heart rate increase and I knew that she too could feel its unnatural rhythm as her lips moved against my own. Trailing her fingers up my front she stopped at my rapidly beating heart, my own hands tangled in her short spiky hair as I felt myself lose control. I desperately wanted her. Alice moaned slightly as I tugged at her short hair, but too soon for my liking she placed both her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

I looked at her longingly and her expression mirrored my own. Biting her lip she poked me on the nose, I flinched raising an eyebrow at her.

"Charlie's coming" She said simply, Alice pecked me on the forehead before she rose gracefully off my bed and danced towards my open window. "I'll pick you up soon, my Bella" She said and my heart skipped a beat, I wondered if I would ever get used to what that name did to my heart, I hopped not. She was now perched lazily outside my window, looking in at me lovingly. She looked like a goddess.

"Hurry back please" I said, wishing that she didn't have to leave me, I felt myself missing her already, longing for her cool touch and she was only meters away from me. She smiled at me that lovely smile that was more beautiful then Edwards's crooked one, ever could be.

"You know I'll always hurry back to you" She turned to jump out the window but she stopped and turned to look back at me, her golden eyes twinkling in delight. "I love you" She said her voice overjoyed as she said the three words.

"I love you too Alice" My voice mimicked her own, overjoyed. She beamed at me and jumped off disappearing from my sight. My eyes lingered on the spot where she had been, hoping she would return. I knew she wouldn't, she would be at my door soon and that helped me cope as I felt myself miss her more, now that I could no longer see her. Not even seconds later Charlie knocked on my door, I tore my eyes away from where Alice had been and looked to my closed door. "Come in Dad!" I called out to him, the door slowly opened and Charlie stepped in looking somewhat sheepish as he stood in my doorway.

"Morning Bells" He said and I beamed at him my good mood showing, he looked at me bewildered for a moment confused as to why I would be so happy this early in the morning.

"Morning Dad" I sang, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, shaking his head slightly as he decided not to ask.

"I…" He started all traces of bewilderment erased as embarrassment took over. "I just wanted to come and give you this" He said holding out a small white envelope for me to take. I cocked my head to the side unsure as to why he was giving me an envelope; he went on when he saw my obvious confusion. "It's an account me and you mother have been keeping for you. You know to help with collage and all that" He said scratching the back of his head with his other hand, his eyes averted from my own. I looked at him, slightly taken aback by this gesture. He was giving me money?

"Dad…I…" I started not completely sure on what to say. Maybe you need it more then I do? Somehow that seamed to mock his kindness, but regardless I watched as he strode purposely forward before dropping into a crouch in front of me. His eyes no longer looked away.

"Bells take it" Charlie said pushing the envelope into my fiddling hands; I looked down at it feeling guilty for accepting it when I would have Alice pampering me. "It will help, I wanted to help you" He said a blush creeping onto his own cheeks as he said this, I met his eyes so full of hope, and I sighed defeated in the matter. I smiled at him, touched that he would do this for me.

"Thanks dad you really didn't have to do this for me" I leant forward and hugged him, the envelope sliding onto the bed beside me as he hugged me back. I briefly noticed that hugging him was becoming a lot easier, no longer stiff and ridged.

"Yeah I did Bells" He pulled back from me, his smile lighting up his face, a pang of emotion hit me and I realized I really would miss him. Charlie. My dad. I would miss living with him, but my thoughts where interrupted as a knock rang threw the house, Charlie straightened up. "I'll grab it, get changed and we'll help you get everything in the car" Charlie said knowing it would be the pixy like Alice Cullen at the door As he walked out I noticed the glimmer of tears in his eyes, again I was touched as my eyes lingered on his retreating frame.

My hand touched the envelope and I turned to look at the small thing, tears spilled over my own eyes. Wiping them away with the back of my hand I got up and tried to salvage some cloths for me to wear. I could hear the voices of Alice and Charlie as I found a pair of ripped dark blue jeans and a green low cut top. Throwing them on, I stuffed the envelope into my back pocket and bounded down the hall into the living room to where Alice and Charlie where chatting, both stopped when I walked happily into the room. Alice looked over to me and smiled, her eyes running up and down the length of my body, I tried not to blush as she did this.

"Morning Bells" She said mischievously her eyes locking with mine and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Morning!" I said stepping forward to throw my arms around her in a hug that probably would have hurt a human, but Alice returned it gently her hot breath tickling my exposed neck. Charlie coughed politely.

"Well I'll help you get everything in the car" He said as both Alice and I pulled away from each other, his voice held remorse at letting me go and I felt the tears come back. Alice nodded her head at him smiling beautifully.

"That would be nice, thank you Charlie" He smiled and dipped his head in a nod, before he walked away to grab my things. Alice turned and kissed me lightly on the top of my head, I sighed.

"Let's go help, shall we?" She asked me holding out her arm, I laughed and linked my own with hers, warm and cold. A perfect match.

* * *

It didn't take all of us very long to get my small amount of possessions into Alice's car. With a thud Alice closed the boot, signifying the successful loading of my bags and as I turned to say my goodbyes I once again found myself enveloped in my fathers arms.

"I'll miss you Bells" He murmured to me I pulled back, keeping my hands on his shoulders while I smiled at him, reassuring him.

"I'll miss you too dad" I lent forward and pecked him on the cheek, he jerked in surprise and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice trying to suppress a giggle. She cleared her throat to drown out the sound when she saw me looking in her direction.

"Don't worry Charlie. You'll see her again" Alice promised him, still looking rather amused at his reaction to the show of affection. He looked to her smiling, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"I know I will. Take care of her for me Alice" Charlie asked her seriously and Alice danced over to my side, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. Turing my head to look at her, I saw her golden eyes looking down into my own. Her eyes had a different look to Edwards eyes, I could get lost in her pools of gold.

"You know I will" I heard her say as she broke the connection between us to look at Charlie, he nodded and Alice turned me around politely opening the door for me. I slipped in almost gracefully; maybe Alice was rubbing off on me. As I turned to watch Alice slide in the thought of me almost being graceful was erased. Alice was the very definition of graceful. She purred the car into life and at human speed eased it out of the driveway. I tore my eyes from Alice and waved to Charlie, he waved back at me smiling. I hoped he would be alight.

"He'll be fine Bells" Alice said as if she could read my thoughts, Alice could read me like an open book she knew me so well. Charlie faded from my sight as we moved further away; she pushed the car up to vampire speed. I looked over to her and her cool hand was already waiting for my own as I moved to take hers, she squeezed reassuringly. I felt myself relax, she was right and she was always right. He would be fine.

"I know he will" I breathed out and she smiled at me, that lovely angelic smile that made me melt, one I loved more then Edwards crooked smile. Feeling more relaxed then ever I reached out to turn the radio on and the soft beautiful song of Angels by within temptation reached my ears, melting back into the seat I let her voice wash over me. "I didn't know you liked this kind of music?" I said closing my eyes in content, her musical laugh mixed with the song like a harmony and I sighed.

"I like a lot of music" I heard her simple reply and I realized that she would have to because of the time she had spent here in this world. Her tastes would change with the ages I supposed. Another thought came to my mind, I realized I didn't know too much about what Alice liked apart from shopping and cloths. My eyes opened and I looked over to her now intrigued as my mind raced with questions I wanted answers to. But before I could even ask Alice laughed and turned down the volume.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon…" She started and I rolled my eyes at her, stupid future seeing vampire, I crossed my arms and pouted as she smirked slightly and continued on with her story slowing the car down so we would take more time.

* * *

I now found myself standing out the front of the Cullen's abandoned house; Alice had done about three laps around the block as we chatted about her life and mine, but now my eyes where glued to the house that held so many memories. Memories of Him. It shocked me a little to find that the thought of him made me slightly angry. Alice was putting the last of my bags inside as I looked at the house. I didn't even jump when I felt cold arms wrap protectively around my waist, I lent back into her stone embrace feeling at ease in her arms.

"You alright Bells?" She breathed worriedly along my exposed neck before pressing her lips to my shoulder.

"I will be" I said confidently as I felt Alice rest her chin on my shoulder, she nuzzled into my neck slightly breathing in my sent and then moving her lips along my neck she whispered to me.

"Well then how about we go inside then?" She let me out of her embrace and took my hand in hers, lightly tugging me towards the house. I could tell she didn't want to rush me and for that I was grateful. Stepping forward with her tug, I suddenly felt myself tripping and falling forward, not fully aware that Alice still had her hand clasped in my own I braced myself for the fall.

Suddenly as the falling sensation started, it stopped as I felt myself being pulled gently forward and into Alice's cool arms once again. I looked up into her dancing eyes, and the intensity of them made my breath catch in my chest, before I knew what I was doing I lent forward, closing the small gap and pressing my lips to hers in a light kiss. I felt a chill run down my spine and goose bumps rise on the back of my neck, but my hazy mind refused to see more reason beyond kissing Alice. With great effort and reluctance I pulled back from her to see a beautifully dazed smile on her face.

"I could do this all day, I wouldn't mind a bit but I'd rather you kiss me where it's warm" I said shivering a little more as a breeze blew past us. Alice's eyes snapped wide open in apologetic concern forgetting that I felt the cold.

"Well I think I'll take you up on that offer my Bella" She said flirtatiously while pulling me closer to her before she quickly bundled me up into her strong arms. I gasped clutching her shirt as my feet where swept out from underneath me. No matter how many times she had already done this to me, I was still pleasantly surprised when it happened. This was a part of Alice Cullen that I never wanted to get used to, her impromptu shows of affection that made me feel loved and special, the ones that made her my Alice.

The goddess of a vampire kicked open the door and I wondered briefly when we moved, she stepped into the house and kicked the door shut while simultaneously placing me down on the floor her hands still on my shoulders steadying me. Letting me go I looked around the large room, not at all how I remembered it to be. Soon my eyes fell to the piano. His piano. Alice must have seen what had caught my attention because she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I can get rid of it, if you want" Her voice was laced with concern and was it remorse I could hear? I placed my hand on top of hers, eyes glazed in thought. Did I want it gone? I wasn't sure about that, but what were more important were Alice's thoughts. He was her brother; would Alice be okay if I did in fact want it gone? A question I hadn't asked in the car came to mind.

"Can you play?"

She didn't answer right away and the question lingered before she spoke, "A little" she admitted to me nervously "But I usually sang while Edward played" I blinked, sang? Alice could sing? I had never thought to ask; turning to her bewildered I cocked my head to the side.

"You sing?" I asked amazed, and when I saw Alice's embarrassed face I knew she would be blushing if it where possible, she averted her gaze from mine biting her lip in a cute show of fluster.

"Um…yeah, kind of?"

I giggled at her expression a cross between irritation at being found out and embarrassment.

"What's that mean Alice?" I placed my hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at me. She pouted cutely and looked away from me again, I sighed in irritation.

"I sing" She confirmed to me unwillingly, she looked to me quickly "But I'm no good" I gave her an innocent look not really believing what she said obviously she was in denial.

"Well then how about you let me be the judge?" I asked hopefully, she looked almost appalled at the idea and I pouted when she didn't look like she was going to answer. I remembered what I did to Jacob on the beach to try and coaxed the information I wanted out of him; maybe it would work on Alice too. I hopped it would. I batted my eyelashes' at her, pouting sadly. I watched as her breathing stopped, she shook her head.

"Don't do this to me Bella" She pleaded with me but my only response was jutting my lip out further and adding a slight whine to my voice.

"Please? I bet you're really good" I sang my voice slightly flirtatious as I lent closer to her, confirming that her breathing had really stopped. It pleased me, knowing I could do this to the goddess like Alice Cullen. Her eyes looked from me to the piano; she was torn between what to do.

"Bella…" She whimpered to me, I could see that she was caving; I suppressed a smirk and pouted sadly.

"Please? Why don't you want to show me? Just one little song?" I blinked my voice pleading, she sagged her shoulders slightly. I had won.

"Fine" She mumbled sounding defeated. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I beamed at her throwing my arms around her hard frame in a hug, before I kissed her neck.

"Thanks Alice!" I sang my mind racing as I imagined how beautiful her voice would be. She walked over to the piano, I followed close behind, and she sat down gracefully. Standing behind her I placed my hands reassuringly on her cold shoulders, encouraging her to go on. Alice was shy, and for obvious reasons I never thought I would ever use those two words in the same sentence.

I felt her shoulders rise as she then let out her breath come out in one long sigh. Her fingers hovered nervously over the keys before she brought them down and began to weave a sad melody that had me captivated.

'_Always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried _

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side'_

Her voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, her soft soprano voice entranced me, beautiful as her refined voice sang lightly threw the house.

'_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?'_

Her delicate fingers flew easily across the keys, her perfect voice harmonizing. I wanted to condemn this sound to memory. I never wanted it to end.

'_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get threw the day _

_And make it okay _

_I miss you'_

Her fingers danced in an instrumental moment when her angelic voice did not reach my ears, I closed my eyes. She had been wrong. Her voice was more beautiful then anything I had ever heard in my life. Suddenly the melody of the piano stopped, but I couldn't bear to open my eyes. To break the spell, she had placed me under. The spell that was Alice's voice.

"Please don't stop" I breathed, pleading with her, my voice sounded ugly in comparison to her voice. The voice of an angel. The voice of my angel. I smiled my eyes still tightly closed, she was my angel. The melody picked up where it had left off, her voice started again.

'_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you _

_I love the things that you do'_

My angel. She was perfect and she was mine. Forever and eternally she would be mind. My heart was beating irregularly in my chest, thumping out of time. To think I had thought Edward to be perfect. Oh how wrong I had been. To pass what I felt for Alice to be admiration was an understatement. I had always loved her.

'_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?'_

This would have to be the only thing I would be happy to ever be wrong about. Edward was not perfect. He couldn't be an angel, or my angel, compared to this girl that made my heart dance.

'_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get threw the day _

_And make it okay _

_I miss you'_

Her voice picked up in intensity and I was lost. I knew by the way she had let her voice go, the way she swayed to the melody under my hands, that she was lost too. Lost in the mood of the song, like I was lost in the sound of my angels voice.

'_We where made for each other_

_Out here forever, I know we where_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_That everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah, yeah!!'_

Her voice hit the emotional crescendo, making tears come to my eyes. Her voice, everything, was…my mind searched for the perfect word. Exquisite, came to mind but it still didn't seam to fit. She was indescribable. She really was an angel. My angel. Resurrected from darkness to be my light, my sun. My Mary Alice Brandon.

'_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get threw the day _

_And make it okay _

_I miss you'_

Her fingers played the last of the melody, her voice trailed off before it stopped altogether. But I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't, I wouldn't, I felt her shoulders sag slightly under my hands. I knew I had to say something, but what? My mind was at a blank, how would I describe something so angelically beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes? I needed to try, for her, none the less.

"Alice that was incredible, beautiful, exquisite…" I whispered her voice still ringing in my ears. I felt her turn in the seat, my hands falling off her shoulders as I felt her touch my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Her innocently confused voice asked me and I opened my eyes slowly blinking as I looked into her pools of gold. I brushed my hand against my cheek, feeling the wetness of tears.

"It was too beautiful for words…" I said simply telling Alice the truth, she stared back at me and I knew no matter how much she wanted to deny it, to say she was no good, she couldn't, because she knew I was telling her nothing but the truth. I bent down, wishing to be closer to her; I placed my head in her stone lap. "You know that you my angel Alice?" I whispered too low for someone to hear, but I knew she did, because I heard her gasp lightly as the words left my lips, I felt so at ease saying them. They where true. After a minute or two I felt her hands run threw my hair, stroking me gently.

"And I will forever be if you wish it" She said lovingly and I knew my answer before I even thought about what I was going to say.

"I do, forever my angel" I sighed and she placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at her so that her cold lips could consume mine in a passionate kiss. She pulled away, whispering in agreement.

"Forever"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Moments in time

Chapter five- Moments in time

I woke up, dazed, in the largely extravagant bed that had been placed in Alice's room specifically for me. Surprised as I had been to see the massive king sized bed, I was remarkably glad that she had gotten it for me, it was so soft and comfy. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes as I forced myself to wake up, I noticed groggily that Alice's arms where not wrapped around me. Sadness filled me as I realized she was not in the bed with me, where had she gone?

Rolling over to stretch, my eyes caught a glimpse of something on the pillow next to me; I did a double take and looked back in that direction, noticing a beautiful red rose on top of a note written in Alice's elegant handwriting. Picking them both up carefully, I closed my eyes and let myself breath in the sent of the rose before I read Alice's brief letter.

_Good morning my Bella._

_I'm sorry for having to lave you. You can be assured I did not wish to, but I had to go out and hunt._

_I hope the rose makes up for not being their as you wake._

_I'm down stairs waiting for you._

_I love you my Bella._

I smiled twirling the blood red rose between my fingers, it was so utterly romantic and I was a sucker for romance. I really didn't deserve her. I felt my heart soar at the idea of Alice never wanting to leave me alone for too long, she was beautiful. I too was already missing her and I felt pulled towards her presence down stairs. I never wanted to be away from her for too long.

Placing the note on the bedside table, I kept the rose in hand and swivelled around letting my legs swing out of the bed and my bare feet hit the floor. Straightening up I stretched quickly before plodding down stairs rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The smell of pancakes hit my nose and my mouth watered slightly. I hadn't had pancakes in years.

I saw Alice standing over the rarely used stove. I smiled, she looked perfect, knowing I couldn't sneak up on the pixy I didn't even try to. I wanted to, but I refrained and instead just plodded over to the beauty, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her on the neck; she tilted giving me more access. Taking that as an invitation I started kissing up her neck before biting down on her earlobe and listening to her deep moan.

"Thank you for the rose" I murmured now wide awake. She lent her body back into mine, her chest rumbling in a purr.

"It was almost as beautiful as you" Alice's comment made me blush a burning red and I found I didn't know what to say to that. So instead I pulled her closer to me, careful not to crush the rose still in my hand. Alice hummed. "Go take a seat the pancakes are ready" Letting go of her, I did was I was told seating myself down so Alice could place a stack of delicious looking pancakes in front of me. I wasted no time at all; putting the rose next to my plate I exchanged it for my utensils and dove right in. They tasted even better then they looked.

"These are great Alice!" I praised her, not minding in the least that she was pampering me with un-bought goods. She took a seat next to me and giggled as I chewed a particularly large mouthful; she lent over and kissed my bloated cheek. I grinned stupidly at her, as I swallowed she laughed.

"Now Bella" She started in a serious tone as I devoured the pancakes, I hummed in response not wanting to open my mouth when I had stuffed so much inside. She shook her head amused with my child like antics. "I promised your father I would take care of you. And that unfortunately, means school"

I looked over to her horror struck at the mere thought of being away from her for so long. She herself wore a regretful expression at the mention of school; I remembered it was a Wednesday today. We had already missed three days of school, what's a couple more?

"Don't look at me like that" Alice scolded me and I dropped my horrified look. "I don't want to be away from you, any more then you do. But if I don't take you to school, Charlie will take you away from me" She looked crushed at the very idea of me leaving and I sighed, she was right. Again.

"Yeah you're right Alice" I agreed looking down sadly at my unfinished pancake.

"But…" She drawled out her tone now playful, I looked up at her. "That doesn't mean we can't miss just one more day. Just to get you settled in?" I laughed and nodded quickly, agreeing that one more day wouldn't hurt. Besides I had only one more week being human, what's one more day off school?

* * *

Thursday.

I pulled off my top and stepped out of my jeans, getting ready for a nice hot shower. I reached around to unclip my bra when I heard the door fling open unexpectedly and Alice's wonderful voice sung my name. I froze in place, blinking as Alice too froze in place staring at me. Her eyes ran up and down my body, taking it in as I stood there, frozen in shock.

In a flash of blurred motion Alice was in front of me her bright golden eyes smoldering. She grabbed both my wrists and pushed me gently into the wall behind me. Pinning my body underneath her own, I moaned at the contact. She smirked and lent forward purring in my ear seductively.

"God your breath taking Bella. So beautiful" She licked my earlobe and again I couldn't help but moan, closing my eyes as she licked down my neck. "So how about I help you take these off?" She asked me, kissing in between my breasts, my heart was beating erratically and I was getting hot.

"Oh god yes" I moaned arching into her kisses, forget the shower. I wanted her now.

* * *

Friday.

Sitting in class without Alice was both boring and tedious, everything was a little dull without her and I couldn't help but think back to that bliss filled night. God I missed her.

"Hey Bella! Sitting with us at lunch?" Mike asked. He had been delighted to see me back at school without Edward and I found myself wondering, as I looked into his hope filled eyes, whether he would still be so excited if he knew I liked girls. My thought was broken as the phone in my pocket vibrated.

"Um yeah can Alice sit with us?" I asked him, while trying to inconspicuously fish the phone out of my pocket. His smile grew when I said her name; I felt a pang of jealously at his slightly perverted look. I wanted to throw him out the window.

"Sure" I had now successfully grabbed the phone; relishing the distraction from Mike's perverted look I opened the message. It was fro Alice, I smiled.

'_Nah-ah, you tell him you like Alice Cullen, not just girls!'_

I bit my lip trying to contain my laughter as I read the message. Glancing up to check if the teacher was looking, I replied.

'_Are you saying you want me to tell Mike I'm in love with Alice Cullen?'_

I hit the send button and kept the phone in my hand knowing it would take her mere seconds to reply. The phone vibrated again and I opened it.

'_I'd tell the whole world that I was in love with you, if I could. But how about we start with your father first? And only when you're ready. I can contain myself, from shouting it to the heavens for now. Oh and the answers 64'_

I felt my heart soar at the words; she wanted to proclaim it to the world, her love for me. She loved me. I still couldn't get over it. She loved me.

"Miss Swan!" I snapped my head up a little too quickly, she glared at me.

"Yes?" My voice spluttered, nervously the teacher smiled mockingly at me.

"The answer?" She asked sweetly. Alice's text came to mind, the last part I really hadn't understood, this had been what she was talking about. I smiled gratefully; I just hoped I remembered it correctly.

"64?" I said and the teacher looked disheartened as I answered correctly, nodding she turned her attention back to the board. Minutes later the bell to end class sounded and I grabbed my books eager to get out of class. Mike followed me out; Alice was waiting for me in the hall a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Don't say anything" I threatened her unvoiced amusement; she just continued to grin falling into step beside me. A very confused Mike followed us.

* * *

Saturday.

"Smile Alice!!" I yelled without warning. Alice turned around quickly a little startled that she hadn't seen this coming; I was getting better at surprising her. The camera in my hand flashed, stilling the image of Alice's beautiful startled face.

"Bella?" She asked me, giggling at my sudden appearance, ignoring this I played back the photo. Alice really did look beautiful, even when she was surprised. Alice appeared behind me and looked over my shoulder at the photo. Huffing when she saw it.

"Ew what a bad photo" She commented and I turned to look at her in utter disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You look stunning!" I almost yelled exasperated. Alice chuckled.

"It would look better if you where in it with me" Alice's cool hands pried the camera out of my hands. She moved to place it on a cabinet in front of us, horizontally so to get all of us in the photo. She flashed back o my side with a grin as the camera beeped. Wrapping my arms around me she pulled me close. "Smile" She commanded kindly I did so and the camera flashed brightly. I laughed and turned my head to kiss her full on the lips, the camera flashed once again scarring me.

"What?!" I asked dumbfounded, and Alice just laughed once again grabbing me round the waist. She flung me into the air, we both laughed as she swept me off my feet. The camera flashed again.

She placed me back on the ground and I jumped on her back, she grinned trying to steady herself as I giggled. The camera flashed once more.

I clasped my hands around her neck and kissed her on the cheek as she grinned into the camera looking rather disheveled. The camera flashed.

"What brought this on?" Alice laughed and I tried to talk threw my giggles. I waited till I had clamed down to answer her.

"I wanted some more photos of us" I told her leaning my cheek on hers. "So for today that camera is officially an extension of my arm!" I declared not feeling childish at all, Alice was rubbing off on me.

"As you wish Bells" I hummed, getting an idea.

"I also wish for you to sing for me?" I asked hopefully sliding of Alice's back, she mock bowed to me.

"Anything for you"

"Well…" I trailed off and she looked up glaring playfully at me.

"You're pushing your luck" She sang dancing over to the piano and I just smiled innocently.

"Sorry my angel" Her voice filled the room as she started to sing.

* * *

Sunday.

"Alice?!" I called out wondering where my little pixie had gone. I could hear slow classical music drifting threw the house.

"Yes my Bella?" She asked from behind me, I didn't jump, she did this often and it was now a usual thing for me. Instead I turned round and smiled at her. "What's with the music?" I asked. I had also become increasingly accustom to hearing her beautiful voice flutter around the house. She beamed taking my hand and pulling me slightly off balance so she could catch me in her arms.

I was breathless as I looked up at her, but as soon as I saw those blank eyes of my love I was instantly worried.

"Alice?" I called to her nuzzling my head into her neck, comfortingly as she stared blankly.

(Alice's POV)

My family was once again in the meeting room, called together by a calmer looking Edward. Although his eyes looked lifeless as he looked around.

"I don't know what to do" He admitted torn between what he thought was right and what he wanted to do. Charlise sighed.

"Edward will you regret going back to her?" He asked kindly and Edward looked at him in thought.

"If anything happens to her, yes" He admitted, debating with him self, Rose looked almost furious as the idea of going back because of this one girl. Edward was now shaking, losing his calm and stepping back into his depression as he thought. The vision blurred.

"I cant…I…I lied I'll hurt her…" The family was upon him trying to comfort him as he dove, shattered again.

The vision faded completely.

I smiled when I both felt and heard Bella murmuring my name. I pulled her away and looked into her worried eyes.

"Dance with me" I breathed, she really did take my breath away, if it where possible I knew she would be the one to restart my heart. "Dance with me" I repeated and Bella only nodded as I lead her to the music, she fumbled around and I smiled at her.

"I can't dance" She admitted, blushing beautifully, the way I would remember forever.

"I'll teach you" She nodded as I lead her once again, captivated by her eyes I taught her how to flow with the music. As I danced to the rhythm of her heart.

* * *

Monday.

"Oh Bells?" Bella looked over to me as I walked her to class. "Don't partner with Mike in GYM today" I warned her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" She asked innocently and I smiled, quickly tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled.

"Because I see you getting distracted" She sighed, she knew what that meant, embarrassing sport related hurt. I didn't want to see her get hurt. I saw her smirk.

"Could it also be because you're jealous?" She sang quietly, my smile fell. I really was jealous I hated the way he looked at her. Only I could look at my Bella like that.

"Yes" I admitted and she blushed "No one but me can look at you the way he does. I don't like it" I told her, she blinked I placed my hand on her shoulder to steady her, when I saw her almost trip.

"Alice?" She asked me her voice serious.

"Hm?" I replied looking over into her beautiful eyes.

"Now you know how I feel every time you walk into a crowd" She smiled leaning forward to kiss my cheek in a show of public affection. She walked into class leaving me standing their stupidly. I touched my cheek in shock. She was jealous? I found myself almost skipping to my class.

* * *

Tuesday.

I wanted to see Bella. I knew all this boring work. Hell I could teach this class. Time usually fly's by for us, but never this class, never English. I looked to the clock and suppressed a groan. Why was time mocking me?

Visions of Mike hitting on Bella filled my head and I felt jealously start to serge. I wanted to crush him. She was mine. She would be forever and more. I suddenly felt my mind haze over. Bella's face filled my vision, I smiled, she was writing something.

'_Alice bathrooms after class'_

The vision faded and I smiled, I knew what that meant. This class needed to hurry up, it was keeping me from seeing my Bella. I started to wonder who would notice if I dived out the window.

Wednesday.

"Bella…Tomorrow" I started and she sighed looking apprehensive and nervous as I mentioned tomorrow.

"I know, I know. I have to say goodbye. Tomorrow" She said convincing herself; I cupped her cheek and made her look into my eyes. I needed to see her eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked. The week had flown by and now it was time for Bella to say goodbye. I was having second thoughts; I needed to know this is what she wanted.

"Alice, I'm sure" She shook her head, taking my hand in her own and smiling at me comfortingly "I'm positive. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you" She said confidently, never hesitating with a word she said. I believed her, she was a really bad liar.

"It's too short a time to know…" I reasoned, knowing this wasn't true. What I felt for her was real. She smiled shaking her head.

"I know Alice" I sighed and nodded, getting a hold of myself. I was nervous to, I had never changed anyone. I didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to slip up.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please Alice"

I took her hand in my own and squeezed, leaning forward to kiss her on the nose. She giggled slightly and I was glad.

"It will be okay" I said reassuring her, she smiled sadly at me.

"I'll miss him" Her voice was regretful, for what I wasn't sure but I wrapped her in a hug, trying to tell her it really was going to be alright. She hugged me back tightly; I never wanted to let her go. Never. A selfish thought, but one so true it scared me slightly.

"It will get easier, I promise"

"I know it will" She sighed.

"Trust me, Bella. No matter how hard, saying goodbye will make it all the more easy" She pulled back and looked into my eyes, searching.

"I trust you" She breathed, crashing her lips down onto my own in a passionate kiss. I felt myself shudder as the feeling washed threw me, love. I knew it was, she knew it too.

* * *

Teaser.

Complicated goodbyes.

"Goodbye my daughter…", "I trust you, bite me Alice", "Oh how touching, your protecting her, I thought I was going to find Edward but you seam to care for her more"

'_With all my existence I would protect her'_

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Im so glad so many people like this story!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Some parts of this chapter have been taken from Breaking dawn (Quotes & plot) I do not own them. _

_If you guys would be so kind as to vote on a story back on my blog, that would be great. I want to start it, but i dont know if it will be read. So tell me if i should write it!_

_Onwards!_

* * *

Complicated goodbyes

Complicated goodbyes.

Bella fidgeted nervously at my side as she stood in front of her own house. The house that Charlie would be in. She was trying to gather the courage she needed to walk in and say goodbye. She unconsciously reached out to take my hand; I intertwined her warm fingers with my own.

Her heartbeat was racing. Fluttering out of time to its usual rhythm. I glanced over at her nervous face, her eyes full of regret. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to let him go. I knew that this goodbye was needed, she would be in bloodlust for the first few years, and we needed a story. She needed to say goodbye. That didn't mean it made this easier for me.

"Bella?" I called softly to her and she snapped out of her unwavering gaze turning her eyes to me. She sighed and I tried to look reassuring. It was hard when I didn't want to see her so torn, so hurt. I never had to do this; I had lived my life in darkness. I had no one to say goodbye too.

"I'm ready let's go…" She whispered as she started to walk towards the house, I followed. Not wanting to lead her to a goodbye, she had time to back out if this wasn't what she wanted to do. I would not force her to say farewell.

She walked up the porch steps and went to knock. Her hand froze in mid air, inches away from the door. Her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. I watched her hand shaking with regret and guilt. Her hand came down to make a loud thudding on the door. Her sad eyes opened. I didn't like them; I wanted to make her happy not sad like I was doing now.

I heard Charlie's loud steps before he wrenched the door open, a delighted smile on his face when he saw us. I grimaced knowing I would be the one to crush that smile. I would be the one to take his daughter away from him. It was and would be my fault. Bella's frown vanished when she saw her father and for that I was grateful.

"Bella!" Charlie boomed bounding forward to hug his only daughter affectionately. I felt guilty. It was ripping at my chest, cutting my dead heart. Guilty pain washed over me as Bella's hand slipped out of my own, to hug her father back.

"Hey dad" Her voice was convincing, a light sigh of content, with the hug. Charlie pulled back and smiled at me. My chest heaved.

"Hey Alice!" I nodded and smiled back at his greeting. "Come on in you two!" He stood to the side, so we could both stride past him. Charlie shut the door and made his way to the living room, throwing himself on the love seat, Bella sat on the lounge, I followed her lead. Sitting as close to her as I thought I could get away with.

"So what brings you two here!?" His voice was ecstatic and Bella hearing this bit her lip and fiddled. I had to start her off; she wasn't going to say anything. The ripping returned.

"Well Charlie, I've been accepted into medical school over in New York" I said, Charlie's smile turned to one of impressed approval, not what I wanted to see.

"That's great Alice! Congratulations!" Could he really not see where this was going? I heard Bella heave a shaky breath. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, but I knew that it wasn't the right time. I couldn't.

"Dad…I'm going with her" She finished her voice cracking at the end. The start of the goodbye. I felt my dead heart rip in two at the sight. Charlie's face fell. He looked devastated and I knew I was the cause.

"What? Bella, why?" He asked her, denial sounding in his voice. His eyes where now only for Bella, my presence forgotten as he looked at her, pleading for her to stay with him, not to go, not to say goodbye. I looked over at Bella, wondering what she was going to say to that wondering what she would tell him.

Bella braced herself, unsure. Her hands where clasped tightly together as she readied herself.

"Because. I love her, more then a friend should" I gave a small smile at her confession, hearing that she loved me always made me soar. I looked back at Charlie's disbelieving face. If this conversation weren't so serious I would have laughed.

"W-what?" He spluttered looking between us both Bella winced.

"Where going out," Bella confirmed. He blinked and looked to me, a small amount of hope in his eyes, I nodded and that hope shattered. I felt the need to step in. To say something.

"I know this is all very shocking and sudden" I started my voice sweet and polite, giving him no reason to hate me. Even though he should, he should despise me for taking her away. It was selfish of me, and I felt the ripping return. "But Charlie, I am very in love with your daughter. Believe me. I am nothing like Edward, I will never hurt her the way he did, nor would I ever think to hurt her at all. I fell in love the moment I saw her, but Edward won her over first. I just wanted you to be told" I said sincerely, everything I had said was true; Bella looked over to me startled. I had never told her I fell in love at first sight. I smiled at her.

Charlie was looking at us both, Bella smiled back at me the goodbye forgotten for a moment as we both lost ourselves. Charlie breathed out his eyes closed, he had made up his mind, and my heart would break with their goodbye. He was letting her go. Giving her to me.

"Your right. It's sudden and shocking" He looked to Bella "But I can see she makes you happy. The way you look at her was nothing like the way you looked at him. I can tell you love her" He then looked over to me "Alice, for you to stay here with her, without your family, shows you are nothing like your brother. I can see that you would never hurt her you love her. And I suppose I could always see that" I smiled at him and he returned it with out hesitation. No anger towards me. My chest ripped with his forgiveness, he had every right to hate me, I was taking her away.

"Bella, you have my blessing. You can go with Alice. I'm very glad you picked this Cullen" Bella smiled, it lit up her face as we where given his blessing. Bella got up and threw herself at her father. He stood up and caught her in a warm embrace. I looked away at the touching moment.

"Thank you dad" Bella whispered her voice cracking.

"All I want is for you to be happy, she gives you that" Charlie said his voice wavering with emotions, Bella sobbed into his shoulder. And I closed my eyes, my heart ripping at the sound. Tearing as I brought pain. "When do you leave?"

"A week" Bella sobbed, I could smell her tears. Charlie took in a sharp breath.

"You came to say goodbye…" The realization hit, his own voice cracked as he held his sobbing daughter in his arms. I snuck a look just in time to see Bella nod into Charlie's chest.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye dad…" Bella cried into his chest.

"Goodbye my daughter…" He breathed his voice catching. Bella's breath stopped she pulled away to look into his tear filled eyes.

"I love you, I'll come back" Bella said promising him, he nodded a tear running down his face.

"I love you too, Bella," He said, whipping away Bella's tears with his hand, tenderly. He reached down to kiss the top of her head taking her hand, and then turned to look at me. "You take care of her Alice," He pleaded with me I stood up and nodded.

"I would never let anything happen to her," I said truthfully. He nodded and Bella reached over to take my hand.

"Bye dad" She whispered pulling her hand out of his grasp slowly. Letting her fingers drag along his palm, he didn't willingly let go and let her fingers slowly drop from his grasp. Bella turned and almost ran out the door when her fingers dropped. I was pulled along with her and I heard Charlie whisper into the air.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you always…"

I lead her out to the car; opening the door she dropped herself in and sat motionlessly, looking to her worried. I found I had no idea what to say. No idea how to ease her pain.

"Drive please Alice" I heard her broken voice ask me. I did as she whished and sped away from her home. Away from her father. Away from her old life.

"Bella…I…" I had to say something, anything. She looked over to me a sad smile on her face; her sorrow filled eyes stared back at me. In a brief flash of the future I saw them happy again, lit up with happiness, glowing crimson red. She would be happy.

"It's alright" She looked out the window again. "I feel better. Knowing I said goodbye"

"It still doesn't make it hurt any less…"

"I know," She said simply and I found, for maybe the first time in my existence I had nothing to say. Nothing I could say.

* * *

Bella was lying on the lounge, the exact picture of perfection I had seen in my vision; she would ask me to do it now. We had only just walked in the door, why so quick? Why now, when she had just said goodbye, why the rush to change? It was too quick.

I felt worry rise in me. What if I couldn't stop myself? What if I killed her? That one thought ripped me inside killed me once again. That wouldn't happen. Never would I let it. I would never kill her, she would be with me always.

"Alice?" Bella asked from the lounge, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked over to her, the tears had stopped, but she still wore that sad expression. It did not suit her. "Will you do it now?" She asked me innocently. I sighed a ragged breath and ran a hand threw my short hair.

"If that's what you want" I tried to stall, hoping that she would think it over. Give me a little more time to prepare. There was no hesitation in her eyes. I knew she would not change her mind.

"It is Alice" I closed my eyes and nodded, quickly stepping towards her. I lent down to touch my lips to her warm head, kissing her softly.

"Let me hunt. I will be back in five," I whispered into her messy hair, breathing in her sent. Listening to the last beats of her heat, before they became frantic and then stopped. I closed my eyes and memorized the rhythm, I would always remember it, her heart beat.

"Thank you," She said to me and I knew that was my permission to leave her. I straightened up and bolted out the back door, everything moving past me as I ran. I hated leaving her in the state she was, but if I did not hunt, I could kill her.

I swiftly caught the scent of a mountain lion as I flew threw the jade green maze, veering off towards it I let my animalistic side take over. I could soon the see the unsuspecting predator, as I stalked, it was my prey now. I coiled down and sprang lightly, by the time it knew what was happening it was too late; I had snapped its neck.

I sunk my teeth into its neck, hot blood dripped down my throat as I drank, easing the fire. I made sure to finish it off, wanting no temptation with Bella. I pulled away and wiped a spot of blood from my mouth, I tried not to think of Bella, as I looked at the dead animal. It was hard not too.

Not wishing to look at it any longer I took off back towards home, towards her, my Bella. I had left her too long and I felt the need to have her near me, sprinting back, I was at her side once again.

I looked down at her nervously; she had not moved from her spot on the lounge, she hadn't even been fazed by my sudden appearance. She smiled up at me, her heartbeat speeding. I kneeled down to her level and took her warm hand in my own.

"Bella, this is what you really want?" She looked at me and chuckled, reaching out to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes at her warm delightful touch.

"Alice this is what I want. I want to be with you forever. I know if this were another crush you would have seen it. I know I love you and I want the rest of eternity to love you" I beamed at her words, I knew what she said was true; I knew this wasn't another Edward fling. She loved me and I loved her. I always would. Her heart beat for me.

"I just needed to be sure" I said doubt in my voice; I opened my eyes and looked into her chocolate brown ones for the last time. She heard my doubt her thumb stroked my cheek. The reassurance didn't work, but her touch was distracting.

"I trust you Alice. Bite me," She said, her voice commanding. I knew she trusted me; it was myself I doubted, the monster. I bit my lip.

"It will hurt Bella"

"I know, but with you here I'll embrace the fire" She whispered to me and I couldn't help myself, I lent forward pushing my lips to hers. Hard. I needed to feel her, to keep me sane as I watched her suffer before my eyes. She moaned and I flipped myself on top of her, her body fitting perfectly to my own. Her hands trailed up my sides and I purred into the kiss, my hands tangled in her messy brown hair. She pulled away breathless, her lips still inches from my own.

"I…" She kissed me "Love" She kissed me again "You" She said kissing me one last time, and pulled back smiling. I felt myself in a slight daze. I knew I would be bushing if I could.

"I love you too my Bella" In response she tilted her head back, exposing her slender neck. I felt the monster rise as I felt her blood pounding in my ears. I fought it back. I needed her more then I needed to have her blood. I knew that.

I lent forward nuzzling into her neck, preparing myself. She sighed and relaxed under my weight. Without warning her, I bit down. She gasped in pain and I felt her hot blood run down my throat. It was better then I could have ever imagined. It tasted like nothing I could describe. I wanted more. I needed more. I gulped down, drawing more from her, that taste was bliss. The monster in me rejoiced and took over as her blood dripped down my throat. I heard her whimper slightly and I found myself again, snapping out of it I wrenched myself away from her neck, her blood. I felt disgusted as I wiped my mouth.

Her face twisted in pain and my chest heaved. The monster was forgotten as I looked at her. I wanted this to be over quickly. I took her hand in mine and flipped it over; tracing her veins I kissed her wrist. Then I bit down again this time having more control over the monster. Her blood was in my mouth and I felt my venom flow, I pulled away. The monster raged. But I could only watch in distort horror as her face twisted in agony now and she started to scream.

"Shh, Bella. It's all right I'm here. It's going to be alright" I tried to coo to her, seeing her like this killed me, I could feel my chest ripping at the sight of her agonized face. I had caused her so much pain.

"Alice…" Choked Bella and I was leaning over her in a second my hand brushing threw her hair, trying desperately to sooth her. "Promise me…you'll stay" I felt myself shaking at her words. I kissed her forehead.

"Forever. I promise" A flicker of a smile graced her lips and I chucked sadly at this. Watching as the pain once again over took her. "I'll be here" Her heartbeat speed up in pain; the fire burned her blood I could smell it, hear it taking over her, turning her. Giving her an eternity with me, as a vampire.

* * *

(24 Hours later)

Bella's screaming had died when she fell into the void of unconsciousness, her constant spasms of pain where her only movement. I was petrified. I was in pain as I watched her. I had cleaned up the blood, removing my temptation. I had not moved from her side since I had bitten her and I wouldn't until she opened her blood red eyes.

I hummed softly to her, a song I had written for her, her song. It showed my feelings for her. She hadn't heard me sing it for her. I wanted it to be her first song, the first song she would hear as a vampire. So I hummed the tune now, in the last fuzzy moments of her human memories.

"Well isn't this touching?" A voice behind me sneered I spun around in shock. No one should have been able to sneak up on me like that. My eyes focused on the smirking face before me. Victoria. "I was expecting to find Edward" She cackled looking between us quickly "But it seams like you love her more" My shock vanished as, Bella's lifeless body hung in Victoria's arms and blood ran down her neck, I growled the need to protect kicking in. That vision would not come true. Never.

"What the hell do you want!?" I hissed I knew she didn't know about my power and I was going to keep it that way. It would be my advantage over her. She smirked good she was underestimating me.

"Her" Victoria spat her hand pointing to the whimpering Bella, my whimpering Bella. "Mate for mate" She whispered, I dropped into a crouch my teeth bared she would not touch her. My head clouded in rage, I hissed, I needed to stay in control, for Bella.

"Well you can't have her," I snapped defiantly, she just cackled at me her voice silkily sweet; I wanted to see her die slowly. Her visions of the future where sickening, she would never hurt Bella never touch her. Not like that. I could see red.

"Then you'll have to die too"

"No one is taking her away from me, ever" I growled at her, she cackled a wild look in her glowing eyes. She could smell blood. I hissed as she stepped forward her eyes locked on Bella, not even counting me as a threat. That was a mistake.

Suddenly she flew forward, I lunched myself forward at the same time and ducked under her arms, grabbing her around the waist, we collided with a crack. She hit the floor with the force of my tackle, I pinned her under me. Her furiously shocked face looked up at me and I smirked. Taunting her.

"I told you. You will not touch her," I hissed at her, Bella screamed in agony behind me. That split second distraction was all she needed, my concentration slipped and I found myself being pinned under her larger body. Her twisted face inches from my own. A new vision flashed into my head. And I screamed, the pain that would put Bella threw, I could see it. That wouldn't happen.

She would never hurt my Bella, in any way shape or form. She would die.

"Maybe killing you would bring her more pain then ending her life" Victoria laughed and I snapped my teeth at her, trying to fight against her larger body. She quickly took her hand off my wrist, I grabbed for her, but I was slapped across the face. The force of the slap sent my head to the floor with a thump, I grunted in slight pain.

Ignoring the discomfort I sprang up, my eyes searching the room, but she was gone. Visions of her killing me in front of my Bella, flashed before my eyes, she would wait. I hissed. There was no way I would let Bella get hurt that way. She wouldn't be able to kill me, next time I would be ready. I would never slip up like that again it was careless of me. My cheek stung.

* * *

_Victoria crashed threw the side window, sending shards of glass scattering everywhere. Moonlight reflected off the shards, and Bella's glowing red eyes opened watching in horror as Victoria crashed into me. The crack defining. _

_Bella's red eyes opened; looking for me I stood over her a dazzling smile on my face as I looked over her. She was a sight to behold. Suddenly Bella gasped, and I spun around a second too late. Victoria's teeth sunk into my neck and ripped, I cried out in pain. _

_Victoria bolted into the room; I crashed into her blocking her from Bella. Bella, screamed. _

Victoria's thoughts kept changing, morphing into new ideas of how to hurt my Bella. I winched when Bella screamed in agony, I could hear her heart slowing, losing its rhythm, and she was changing. Soon she would open her eyes, her glowing red eyes. She would open her eyes to her new life.

I watched her scream in agony, her strangled moan filling my head, as I lost the possibilities. I clutched at my head, scared, not for me but for Bella. Her rather distracting cries ripped me apart, knowing I had put her threw this pain absolutely killed me.

"Alice…" Bella whimpered. I couldn't go comfort her, it took everything to ignore her, I had to concentrate. I couldn't afford to let anything slip threw the gaps.

Nothing would happen to her. I knew I would protect her. With all of my existence I would protect her. I knew I wouldn't be able to go on without her.

_Victoria crashed threw the window. Glass shattered around her and I placed myself in front of Bella. Her eyes fluttering. _

I span to the window just in time to see Victoria dramatically crash threw it; the moonlight illuminated the glass shards as I placed myself in front of Bella. Once again we collided with a crack, I held on tight and the force of the tackle sent us both flying to a skidding halt on the floor. She would die.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

I could feel the pain stopping, lessing as I embraced the dimming fire. My heart beat fading, beating its last. I could hear fait hissing and growling, commotion that was distorted because of the dulling pain. I finally felt my heart flutter, before it stopped completely.

I was a vampire.

Sounds that I couldn't hear in my human state rushed to my ears, sounds of hissing and crashing the commotion I had heard earlier. My eyes snapped open in worry. My head span as everything swam into clear focus; everything was so detailed, so clear. Sharp, defined. I blinked knowing I didn't have to.

A pained yell echoed and I sprang lightly to my feet, the sight of Alice and another came to my vision. The other had blazing red hair, red hair I knew well. Victoria. My eyes widened. Victoria lashed out and Alice ducked under, Victoria's teeth missing her neck, instead they sunk into her shoulder. I sucked in a breath as Alice hissed in pain.

"Alice!" I screamed, stepping forward, Victoria's eyes flickered to me and Alice took the second distraction. Ducking forward Alice's dazzling teeth sliced past Victoria's neck. The red heads body sunk to the floor, her head still attached to Alice's shoulder. With a grunt Alice pulled, sending the head to the floor, I was rooted to the spot. Alice turned quickly to look at me. Her face was worried. I could see the bite already starting to heal.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked me softly, I looked at her bewildered, she was asking if I was okay? My eyes scanned her body. She was not hurt any where else, the shining scar was the only place. This didn't help me.

I threw myself at her, her arms enveloped me a second later and I hugged her tightly. My head on the shoulder where Victoria had bitten her, I kissed it. Alice huffed with the force of my hug, and I remembered my strength, losing up I kissed her shoulder again. Never wanting to let her go.

"Alice are you okay? She bit you!!" I didn't even recognize the hysterical voice, which now tinkered like bells forever a song it was so unexpectedly shocking. Her embrace was also now warm against me; she was no longer cold to touch. I was now her temperature.

"I'm fine Bell. It just stings that's all" She said softly and I sighed, relived that she hadn't been hurt too badly. That moment had been the most horrific of my life, I thought I was going to lose her and I had only seen part of it. I hugged her tightly.

"Bella…Ease up!" Alice said her voice strained, I did so but only slightly and very unwillingly.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I cried and I felt her warm hand tilt up my chin, making me look at her. Her lips pressed against my own, soft at first, and then as I kissed her back she deepened the kiss. Losing herself in passion. She had never kissed me like this before. I liked it. She pulled back to look at me, a dazzling smile on her face.

"You'll never lose me, Bella," She whispered. Then her eyes ran up and down the length of my body. "Bella, my god Bella…You look, wow…" Alice stuttered at a loss for words. I looked away from her slightly embarrassed and very surprised when I didn't feel my familiar blush.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded and took my hand in her own. Vitoria now lay forgotten as she pulled me towards a mirror. My steps where light and graceful, I never once felt like I was going to trip. That was a miracle in itself. But the way my body now moved, that was something else. So fluid and fast. Almost as graceful as my Alice.

"Alice how long where you two…" I gasped, my question forgotten as Alice pulled me into the line of the mirror. The girl in the reflection looked nothing like me, she was beautiful. My brown hair was slightly ruffled, but despite this it was silky and cascaded down my back in waves. My skin like Alice's was pale and flawless, my body had filled out and refined, but what shocked me most was the glowing red eye's that looked back at me. My eyes.

Alice's warm arms wrapped around my waist, and I saw her perfect face join my own in the mirror, her face was perfection. I had thought I knew her face, flawless and beautiful. I had may as well been blind. No words could describe what I saw. As I marveled at her perfection I noticed that the image of us was now perfect. Completed. I now looked like I truly belonged with her by my side. Beside my angel.

"You look truly amazing my Bella" She complemented me, dodging my question. I smiled, dazzling teeth now blindingly white, showed in the mirror. I would talk to her about it later. She wouldn't answer me now.

"How long will the eyes last?"

"They'll darken up in a few months" Alice said in a soft comforting voice, my eyes would shine like this for months!? She pulled me closer and I sighed leaning back into her body, it felt so right. "I just don't understand how you're doing this," She said curiously. I raised an eyebrow; my flawless reflection did the same.

"Doing what?" I asked her confused and she smiled at me, her face like a goddess.

"This. So controlled. You're a new born I didn't expect you to be this tame, are you not thirsty?" She told me, I thought about it the dull ach at the back of my throat had not been apparent until she had reminded me. Now the ach was there, I needed to hunt.

"I am now," I confirmed and she looked at me oddly.

"Amazing" She whispered, something I wouldn't have been able to catch where I still human. I smiled, my eyes catching Victoria's forgotten body. Alice followed my gaze, and she hugged me tightly. "Let's go hunt, I will deal with her after…" She sounded pained as she said this, I briefly wondered why but pushed it to the back of my mind as I felt my throat throb.

Alice took my hand and pulled me towards the back door, I went with her effortlessly. My hand tingling with her touch. It was an amazing feeling. I would never want to let go; the fire I had felt with her was now amplified. I belonged with her.

She came to a halt in front of the riverbed, I looked at her questioningly and she laughed. Her laugh was soft and musical, so much more then what I remembered from my fuzzy human memories.

"Were jumping, my Bella" She confirmed my questing look. I pursed my lips, considering this. Numbers and equations came to me easily now; I noted that the river was fifty yards wide. A long jump.

"After you" I mock bowed to her and she smiled, amused by my antics, touching my cheek she took two quick backwards strides, and then ran back those two steps, launching herself from a flat stone firmly embedded in the riverbank. I studied her graceful flash of movement as she arched over the water, finally turning into a summersault just before she disappeared into the thick trees on the other side of the river.

I remembered perfectly what she had just done, but that didn't make it anymore easier for me to do. I took a deep breath, the sensation feeling odd; I could do this I told myself. I took five steps back; just to be sure the distance grew. It was now or never, I ran towards the river.

It only took one long bound for me to reach the edge of the riverbed. Just an eighty-fourth of a second, and yet it was plenty of time, my eyes and my mind moved so quickly that one step was enough.

Pushing off the same flat rock I had seen Alice push off from, I sent my body flying into the air. It was a strange feeling, electrifying even, but it was too short. Not even an entire second had passed and I was across the river.

I was expecting the close packed trees to be a problem, but they were surprisingly helpful. It was a simple matter to reach out with one hand as I fell back toward the earth again deep inside the forest and catch myself on a convenient branch, I swung lightly from the limb and landed on my toes, still fifteen feet from the ground on the wide bough of a Sitka spruce.

It felt amazing.

Over the sound of my own delighted, bell like laughter, I could hear Alice racing towards me. My jump had been twice as long as hers had, although not as showy. When she reached the tree I was in, her eyes where wide in amazement. I leaped nimbly from the branch to her side, soundlessly landing on the balls of my feet.

"Truly amazing" She whispered and I beamed at her praise.

"Thanks!" My breathing was accelerated from the excitement; she shook her head and motioned for me to follow her. A taunting smirk now plastered on her face.

"Follow me" She broke into a dancing run, surprised I raced after her. She was quick but I was faster, soon she was trying to keep up with me. I couldn't help but laugh at the thrill. It was a particular sensation, the balance between the speed and the clarity. For, while I rocketed under the trees at a rate that should have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur, I could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every shrub that I passed.

"Bella!" Alice called and I realized she had stopped; I skipped back to her side quickly, not liking the fact that I was away from her. She smiled approvingly at me; her eyes also alight with excitement. I liked the look. I noted to take her running often.

Alice walked behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders gently, her soft breath near my ear.

"Close your eyes" She commanded me and I did as I was told, her voice sent shivers down my spine. "Listen. Do you hear them, Elk," She said to me, I tried to push the lusty thoughts out of my head, while I listened. Alice giggled. "I promise you can try that later," She sang and I almost choked. "But for now listen" Rather embarrassed I listened, grateful to the distraction.

What could I hear was a rather broad question to ask me. I could hear everything. The cars on the freeway, Alice's breath in my ears, the flutter of wings, leaves falling and the most prominent sound was the thud of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" I asked her my eyes still shut.

"Yes" Her voice was approving "Now do you smell them?" She asked and I would have said no. Her sent filled my senses, her beautiful cinnamon and lavender scent, I could smell her and only her. But that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Reaching out beyond the smell of rot, moss and trees, I focused on the warm thudding hearts.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste, the warm tangy smell, tasted most unappealing. Alice saw this and chuckled.

"It takes some getting used to" I bit my lip, my eyes still closed as I fought back the slight case of nerves.

"What do I do now?" I asked, Alice lent forward and kissed my neck, the smell of the elk, getting better and better as my thirst grew. Getting more unbearable as I stood here away from the warm blood, Alice whispered in my ear.

"Let your instincts take over, don't think just do…" Her hands fell away from me. My eyes snapped open. I let myself drift with the sent, only vaguely aware of my movement as I stalked. I crouched down, centering myself on the male bucks sent as I saw him in my line of my vision. My eyes glued to the spot in his neck where the blood pooled strongest. I tensed myself, ready for the two bounds needed to close the gap. As I shifted to attack the wind changed. A fragrance came with it.

"No Bella!!" Alice screamed, but it was too late for her to stop me, I flew down a path, racing towards a new fragrance that was so mouthwatering and attractive I had no choice in the matter. It had to be mine. The scent ruled my scenes. Single minded as I raced towards it, my thirst was almost unbearable now, painful even. I needed that blood.

The only thing that could penetrate my focus now was one basic instinct, more powerful, more basic then my need for blood. Self-preservation. I was now aware that I was being followed, my pursuer catching fast. I bared my teeth, a babble of sound gurgling from my chest in a warning. I slowed, the need to protect myself winning over my need for the blood.

I head my follower slow too, coming within yards of me, defense won. I spun around a feral snarl coming from my mouth. I stopped short, unsettled that this sound had come from me, it cleared the thirst driven haze. The wind shifted again and coming rain and earth filled my nose, further clearing my head, from the sent so appealing it could only be humans.

Alice stood a few feet away, her arm out stretched towards me, her face was cautious and intent, and I froze in utter horror. I realized I had just been about to attack her, my Alice, my angel. I jerked out of my crouch and held my breath, she saw reason return to my face and she stepped towards me.

"I have to move" I spit, shock crossed her face as I broke out into a run, a flat-out sprint to get as far away as I could from that scent. The uncomfortable sensation of not breathing was distracting me as I shot threw the forest, again I felt my self being followed. I knew that this time it was Alice; I was sane enough to recognize her memorized dance.

I stopped short, remembering that I had tried to attack her; she breezed past me surprised by my sudden freeze. It must be safe here. Alice was by my side in a second her shocked face looking at me.

"Bella…How?" She uttered amazed. I looked at her oddly, how what? I opened my mouth and breathed, I could no longer smell the human blood, it was safe.

"How what Alice?" My voice was curious; she shook her head trying to clear it.

"Stop hunting?" She asked me and I cocked my head to the side.

"I just held my breath and ran"

"No newborn can do that," She muttered and I blinked in surprise. I shook my own head and looked at her desperately.

"I'm so sorry! I growled at you, I was going to attack you!" I said she looked at me her shock replaced with a smile. Her eyes sincere.

"You weren't" She tapped her head and I laughed, she cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately. I moaned into the unexpected kiss. She pulled back slightly breathless. "You Bella, are truly amazing" She whispered to me and I smiled at her, the fire burning as I touched her, this time the fire wasn't my thirst. It was for Alice.

This was where I belonged, with her forever and ever.

"You saved me today Alice. You really are my angel" I whispered to her, she smiled and cupped my cheek lovingly.

"Never would I let her hurt you" She replied, kissing me once more. I lost myself. I moaned into the kiss, the burning forgotten as a new fire took over. The fire I felt for her. Our love.

* * *

_IMPORTANT NOTE!_

_Bella will have a different power, one I find more fitting, because I dislike the one she got in Breaking Dawn. _

_And sorry about the boringness of this chap!!_

_Teaser!!_

_Dead reunion. _

"_Edward, her heart never belonged to you!", "Alice, It's beautiful, please sing for me again..", "Bella! You stayed!", "Her power is amazing…". _


	7. Chapter 7

Dead reunion

Dead reunion.

My first two months as a vampire flew by me in a constant flow on never ending time. Alice had been amazed at my, as she had named it, tameness. My progress and control where astounding apparently. I had no idea what I was doing that made my state so document worthy. I had no idea what I was doing at all.

I had skipped the whole newborn phase. I was glad for this, and extremely thankful. This little leap had allowed me to spend almost every second with my Alice.

_(Flashback)_

_I was leaning back into Alice's chest, her strong arms wrapped around me warmly; I was listening to her soft breathing. She felt like home. She was my home now. _

"_Bella, love" Alice breathed into my ear and I hummed lightly in response to her musical voice. "I want you to hear something…" I shifted my body so I could look at her beautiful face in wonder. _

"_Hear what Alice?" She smiled, that dazzling smile, and poked my nose lightly, I giggled slightly distracted. _

"_It's a song I wrote for you" I stopped giggling and blinked in touched amazement. She had written a song for me? I blinked again, utterly touched that she would do that for me. She took my silence in stride, taking my silence as a hint to go on. _

"_Would you like to hear it?" She asked highly amused with my stumped expression, I nodded my head and beamed at her. She took a sharp intake of breath at my own dazzling smile. _

"_Yes please" I stood up gracefully and Alice, in a breeze of wind, danced past me and fluently sat at the piano. Even now in my new vampire life I could never hope to be as elegant and graceful as my Alice. _

_The weaving of a slow, beautiful melody cut threw my thoughts; I strode over to her and sat down beside her. I felt myself thinking of how perfect her voice would sound with my new hearing. I waited in anticipation, watching as her fingers flowed and listening as her music filled the room. _

'_On the day I can't see your eyes_

_I don't even want to, open mine_

_On the days I can't see you smile_

_We'll I'd rather sit, wait the wile._

_For the days I know you'll be near _

_Cause a day without you, just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice, _

_I'm left without a choice'_

_I gasped in amazement as her voice filled the room, her voice was absolutely beautiful. No, it was so much more then that. There where no words to describe the sound of her voice, this perfect voice. _

_I hadn't missed the lyrics that her lips wrapped around so lovingly, singing them softly. This was written about me? My breathing increased, it was exquisite. Hearing these lyrics. _

'_Plus I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliché._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say'_

_Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the song, in the music. I placed my hand on her knee, not wanting to disturb her playing, but needing to feel some contact as I heard the lyrics. They struck me. This was how I made her feel? I was elated as she sang her feelings. Her voice rose softly. _

'_God damn your beautiful to me_

_Your everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, ohh'_

_She trilled off her voice into a beautiful piano break. Her fingers dancing. She was smiling perfectly, thinking of something that I would not know. My own face was alight as she sang to me her feelings. I was beautiful to her, to someone as angelic like as my Alice. _

'_I can't find the words to explain_

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me, sometimes we fight_

_Oh I stutter my words I say never mind_

_Cause even when you just walk by _

_Well I look around, to seam occupied _

_Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside'_

_She was referring back to when we where just friends. When I had been with her brother. When she thought we would never be more. She had told Charlie, that she had fallen in love with me at first sight. I had confronted her about that soon after. She had just smiled at me and said "Bell I fell the moment I laid eyes on you. Somehow I just always knew my dead heart would belong to you" I had kissed her, hard, as soon as those words had left her mouth. _

'_Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliché._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say'_

_I was losing myself in her delightfully angelic voice. Losing myself in the words and mood of her deep confession. My own eyes slipped closed as Alice's voice dripped with emotion, climaxing slightly. _

'_God damn you beautiful to me, Ohh_

_Your everything, yeah, that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohh._

_Yes to me, Ohh'_

_Her voice dipped as she started to finish reaching the end of her song. Slowing her romantic melody as her voice dropped slowly. She loved me. I smiled. She loved me, forever. I was hers. _

'_Yeah you're beautiful…_

_Yeah you're beautiful…_

_God damn your beautiful, _

_To me_

_To me…'_

_Her voice broke off and I squeezed her knee gently. She lent her head on my shoulder and I sighed. _

"_Alice, thank you, its angelic" I smiled and tried again. "Alice it's beautiful, please sing for me again" She laughed lightly it sounded like the song._

"_I'm glad you like it" Her melody started to weave again as she played, her head never moving from my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and in one swift motion I pulled her onto my lap, holding her close she never stopped her song. "You are beautiful to me Bella, I love you with every part of me" I smiled and kissed her exposed neck slightly, opening my eyes I rested my chin on her shoulder. _

"_I love you too, with every part of me, and I'll never stop. When everything else around us ends, I'll still love you" I confessed to her, she missed a note in her song, but a second later her voice picked up again and she was beaming. _

_Her voice drowned out all my other thoughts. All except Alice. _

_(End flashback)_

Alice's song had been both beautiful and touching; her sung confession was forever in the back of my mind. Always there. Just like Alice herself.

Every moment I spent with her, every second, made me fall even more in love with her. She was my blessing, my angel, she was forever mine.

Because of my tame demeanor, my angel blessed me with the allowance of seeing my father again. She knew I would not hurt him, she could see that. Seeing my father again, was great, I didn't think I would ever get to see him again.

_(Flashback)_

_Alice was holding my hand softly as she tapped on my father's door. It had been almost three weeks since I had seen him last, I missed him. _

_I was a little nervous as I stood watching the door, waiting for it to open. Alice turned to me a smile on her face, reassuring me. _

"_It will be alright, I promise" I giggled as she tapped her head knowingly, a stupid grin on her face. I heard the heavy thumps, interrupting our moment, that where Charlie's footsteps. I squeezed Alice's hand. _

_The next thing to hit me was his scent. His amazingly appealing ember scent, he smelt like dimming fire. It was mouthwatering. Alice shot me a sympathetic glance and with this reminder I gulped down the venom that had been rising. _

_I was not hunting. This was my father, my dad, my Charlie. _

_Charlie opened the door and the ember scent hit me full force. My mouth watered. I could almost feel myself drooling. But as Charlie turned to look at us, his face lighting up in surprise, all thoughts of his blood washed away, they disappeared from my mind. I smiled. _

"_Dad" I breathed elated to see his face. Alice beamed relieved with the reunion, she had been hurt too, when I had said goodbye. _

"_B-Bella…you stayed!" He stuttered blinking rapidly at my changed appearance. Alice opened her mouth, needing to step in. _

"_I couldn't take her away from you Charlie. It killed me to know I was taking her from you" Alice said truthfully, Charlie looked over at her, his eyes tearing up slightly. He threw his arms around the both of us, pulling us together in a group hug. _

_His scent didn't bother me a bit. _

"_Thank you Alice" I hugged him back, glad I didn't have to part with him just yet. _

_(End flash back)_

Seeing my father had been a high point in my short time as a vampire, Alice and I made regular trips too see him. It was great to keep him in my life. Alice liked it too.

Resisting my father had been easy. School on the other hand had been a little harder. . The amount of times killing Mike Newton crossed my mind was now becoming a four digit number and it sure as hell wasn't because of his scent.

_(Flashback)_

"_Bella something seams different about you…" Mike deliberated trailing off as he looked me over. I looked at him disbelievingly. Really? I hadn't noticed, maybe it was because I was a sparkling blood sucker. I just rolled my eyes. _

"_Really?" I asked him, sarcasm leaking into my bell like voice. He just nodded at me stupidly, and I had the overwhelming urge to throw him out the school window. _

_I heard Alice laugh. _

_(End flash back)_

Alice had been with me every step of the way, when the thirst got to much, she was there and I was confident that she would always be. For everything I was eternally grateful. I probably would have killed everyone for their blood and thrown Mike out the window if it wasn't for her.

I didn't deserve her.

Especially after accidentally using my unknown power on her, I still felt guilty for doing that to her.

It was on that day that I found out Edward would be coming back.

On that day she told me the family that had abandoned me was coming back.

The day I found my power.

_(Flashback)_

"_My Bella, you look stunning in the sun" Alice sang to me, her head nestled into the crook of my neck, as we both laid back on the soft grass watching the clouds roll by. Shining diamond like specks illuminated our skin, sparkling around the clearing we had retreated too. _

"_You do too my angel" I whispered kissing the top of her head, her beautiful scent filling me as I breathed deeply. Alice started to hum contently, the sound of my song echoed in the clearing. My song was now easily recognizable and I closed my eyes, sighing in delight as her voice washed over me. _

_My arms wrapped tighter around her, never wanting to let her go. _

"_Don't let me go" Alice said once again reading her mind, knowing me in a way only she could, I smiled. _

"_Never" I said possessively, wanting her body closer, feeling as she molded into my side. _

_Suddenly Alice's body went ridged in my arms, immediately I was worried, tilting my head up I looked into the depths of her blank eyes. She was having a vision. My hands raked threw her short hair, waiting patiently for the vision to finish. _

_Alice soon blinked her face sullen, not a look I liked on my up-beat Alice. I pulled her closer to me, holding both our weight I pushed us into a sitting position, my arms still wrapped protectively around her. She averted my eyes. _

"_Alice" I asked her, she didn't look at me, her face a mix of regret, irritation and anger. I placed my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me, her eyes caught mine and I knew something was wrong. _

"_Alice what's wrong?" She bit her lip in hesitation not wishing to tell me what she had seen. I pecked her pouting lip, lingering slightly as her warm breath mixed with my own. "What is it Alice?" I tried again. _

_Alice sighed, her eyes closing as her lips grazed over mine. I shivered. I would never get used to Alice's touch. _

"_I should have told you. But I was unsure, it wasn't clear…" She danced around the point, dragging it out as she decided what to say. I waited and she opened her eyes. "It's just Bella…there coming back. In a three weeks time, Edwards coming back" She concluded and my mind went numb. _

_They where coming back?_

_Edward was coming back. _

_Edward. _

"_Bella" Alice called to me, worry in her musical voice. I blinked uncertain of my mixed surge of emotions. I didn't know what to feel. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her wanting to know why I wasn't told sooner. Why she hadn't told me of the possibilities. She looked at me regretfully, her sad eyes holding my own. _

"_I didn't want to hurt you. To make you worry about the possibility of nothing" I took a shaky breath, logic was thrown out the window as uncertain fear and anger griped me tightly. I stood up quickly, my hands combing threw my brown locks. _

"_Bella" Alice pleaded with me, getting up and stepping forward so she could reach out to me. I hastily stepped out of her reach, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I knew it was unfair of me, but I just couldn't think, I needed to think. _

"_Don't Alice. I just need some time to think" My breathing was ragged as I tried to calm down. He was coming back, would he try and hurt Alice? Would he try and hurt me? Would he even talk to me again? _

"_And I did it because I thought there might be a chance you would still love him!" Alice blurted to me, I opened my eyes to look at her sad and fearful face. _

"_You thought. Oh Alice!" I said disbelievingly, my voice exasperated as I threw my hands in the air. I knew I was probably over reacting, but my mind was now in shut down mode. Too much to think about, too many emotions. _

"_Bella" Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling so I was forced to look around at her. "Please…" She tried to reason with me, calm me down; I pulled my hand out of her own. I couldn't think with her touching me, the fire was distracting. _

"_Don't! Just let me think!" I almost yelled at her, I clenched my teeth. Despite my warning Alice reached for my hand again, I knew she meant well, I was being a bitch, but I felt my frazzled mind snap. _

"_Alice stop!" I yelled rounding on her angrily, I briefly noted that my eyes felt strange and the shocked look on Alice's face as she froze in place. I ignored it and closed my eyes trying to calm. Trying to breath normally again. _

"_Alice did you really think that I would give Edward another chance? After what he did to me? When I have you? I realized I loved you when Edward left, you can see its more then a crush, I do love you with every part of me. I know I do. Alice what I feel for you was nothing like what I felt for him, its so much more, so much better. I could and I never will give you up. Not for him, not for anyone. He was just a crush you, you are so much more" _

_I finished my monolog and opened my eyes to see Alice's smiling face. I felt my breathing steady when I saw her smile, her eyes glinting. _

"_Thank you Bella. I know I shouldn't have doubted you. I just wanted, needed to know, to hear it from you. I just didn't want to lose you it was selfish of me. I'm sorry" Alice apologized averting her eyes from my own. It was then that I noticed she hadn't moved from the position that she had been in when I told her to stop. I raised my eyebrow at her. _

"_Bella I cant move, like at all, I know this sounds strange but can you tell me to move?" She asked me sheepishly and I nodded slowly. _

"_Um. Alice you can move" I said, I felt the weird sensation in my eyes once again but what was more attention grabbing was Alice's very ungraceful slump, and in a very un-Alice like move, trip to the ground where she landed with a thump. _

_I blinked, shocked that she had just fallen, Alice, had just tripped to the ground. I bit my lip holding in my laughter. She looked up at me her chin on her hand as she pouted and blew a strand of hair from her face. _

_I burst out laughing. Alice groaned. _

"_I am never going to live this down am I?"_

"_Nope!" _

_(End flashback)_

I had apologized profoundly after that little tantrum, feeling guilty for acting the way I had. Alice of course had forgiven me.

We had then spent a chunk of our free time on developing and trying my power. We found that my power was control. I had control over both humans and vampires alike, humans because I was once one, and vampires because I was now one. I was able to manipulate them, physically and mentally, control them.

She had also described to my eyes when I used my power, they glowed. Because my eyes where red, they had been glowing intensely. That had solved the odd feeling I had gotten in my eyes when I had told Alice to stop. When I felt my power rise, or wanted to use it my eyes would glow what ever colour they are.

Freaky.

I had been practicing on Alice and kids at school on a regular basis. Although I hated using it on Alice, she had insisted to, told me I needed to learn how to use it.

This was how I now found myself leaning against the wall in the Cullen's living room, watching Alice pace back and forth as we waited for him. Edward. The clock ticked down the time.

"I can't believe how stupid he is…" Alice murmured to herself as the time ticked closer, the ticking was driving me insane. I felt my emotions twist, surging threw my body. Nerves and anger where the most prominent.

"Doesn't he see how much this would hurt you?!" Alice demanded looking worriedly over at me, but something made her stop, she must have seen the look in my eyes because in the next second she was in front of me. Her hands where on either side of my head and her eyes searched my own.

She pressed her lips to my own, and I felt myself melt into the kiss, her passion making me moan softly. My worries slipped away as she kissed me so lovingly. After a minute she pulled back from me, trailing her fingers across my face I purred leaning into her touch.

"I'm so sorry about this. But it will be okay" She promised me softly, I nodded at her trustingly, I knew Alice would never lie to me.

I didn't know how I would react when I saw him; I needed to keep my emotions in check. Under control. I smiled at her as she locked her eyes with my own dulling red ones, her fingers still stroking my face tenderly. I felt myself calm. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body close to my own, I nibbled on her ear and she moaned.

"I trust you Alice" I whispered into her ear and I felt her body shudder, I smiled, not letting her go. She hugged me back nuzzling into my neck. The clock ticked.

Suddenly Alice was pulling out of my embrace, I was reluctant to let her go but I did, watching as she turned to face the door. Time was up. I didn't move from my position, I just stood still trying not to look at the door I knew he would stroll threw.

I could smell his odd honey-lilac-sun scent breeze in with the wind, it couldn't even compete with Alice's scent and I sighed. I didn't love him. I heard his soft steps. I knew I didn't love him, but I needed to be sure and now I was. I knew that when I saw his face I would not see the perfect angel that I once thought he was.

The door sung open.

"Edward" Alice growled warningly her body ridged anger that was rarely heard in her musical voice. I closed my eyes not wanting to be consumed with anger at the sight of his face.

"Alice" Edwards velvety voice said, only noticing her existence because his manners would not let him do otherwise. I felt nothing as his voice reached my ears. I heard him step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Alice's irritated voice demanded, as she growled protectively.

"I came to talk to Bella" He snapped angrily, my eye twitched in annoyance. The way he was talking to her. It made me want to hurt him. Made me want to command him to walk into a burning fire.

"I don't think she want's to talk to you Edward, not after what you did to her" Alice hissed and Edward growled, anger rising.

"Let her be the judge of that" He hissed, I gritted my teeth; he honestly thought I would want to talk to him? He was in a fantasy world.

"Did you even think of how much you would hurt her by coming back!?" Alice almost yelled at him, her chest rumbling.

It was then I realized Alice must have been blocking her mind, desperately thinking of anything other then our time together.

"Alice this does not concern you!" Edward hissed darkly.

"It has everything to do with me Edward!" Alice yelled back at him, letting her anger show.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you at all, so step aside!" Edward commanded. My eyes snapped open and I stepped forward quickly a scowl on my face. Alice span around quickly and forced me into place the second I had moved.

"Bells, calm down" Alice started but my eyes where on Edward. I felt nothing but anger as I looked at his hurt face. I felt Alice rub my back.

"What have you done to her!?" Edward accused Alice, his voice appalled. Walking him into a fire was really becoming a reality. Alice rounded on him angered.

"What she wanted me to do, what she asked me to do, Edward!" Alice spat.

"You had no right!" His eyes darkened in anger and I felt my control slipping, Alice's hand tightened around my own as I felt my eyes on the verge of glowing.

"She had every right Edward!" I yelled at him, he was shocked into silence. By my anger or voice I really was not sure. His mouth was agape looking between both me and Alice quickly. Disgusted.

"H-How dare you take her from me!" He accused, Alice was shaking slightly.

"Her heart never belonged to you Edward. I didn't take her, I always had her" His mouth flopped open again as he tried to speak. I knew Alice had let go and he was seeing everything in Alice's mind. Everything we had.

"It did belong to me! She was mine!" His voice disgusted. I gritted my teeth. Don't walk him into a fire; don't walk him into a fire. I shut my eyes. Don't walk him into a fire. Throwing him threw the wall popped into my mind. No. Don't do that either Bella.

"Her heart always beat for me. You know that Edward, you saw it" Alice spat and I wondered briefly what she was talking about, I reminded myself to ask her about it later.

"I changed that!" He growled defiant now as his voice rose.

"And then you left her! I saw what could have been if I hadn't come back Edward!" He cringed back at a memory he must have seen. "I saved her from you. You broke her!" I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I did it for her protection!" He snapped truly believing in the right of his supposed just cause. That was the last straw. I felt my control slip. My now glowing eyes napped open.

"Shut up Edward!" I yelled, my voice sharp and controlling. Edwards's mouth snapped shut, his voice now cut off. His face was shocked. I knew my eyes where blazing, glowing a mix of gold and red.

I stepped forward; his distort face not dulling my anger at all. Alice tugged on my hand and I turned to look at her.

"Bella, please calm down" She pleaded with me, before she smiled shaking her head. "No you can not walk him into a fire" Her voice and touch soothed me and I smiled slightly at her words. She calmed me.

My anger shimmered and my eyes dulled. Smells hit my senses and I was immediately alert and irritated again. Turning I saw all of the Cullen's stroll threw the doors. I growled.

"Freeze!!" I yelled directing my now glowing eyes on the family, they froze in place. Unmoving. Shocked looks on their faces.

"Bella…" Alice tried but I pulled my hand from hers and looked away from her worried face. Turning away from her I clutched myself. My chest was heaving. Emotions raging.

I felt Alice's warm arms encircle my waist; she pulled me against her, her chin on my shoulder.

"My Bella, relax" She breathed into my ear, her claim over me made me smile slightly as I relaxed into her embrace, my eyes closing. "Release them" She cooed to me, her breath tickling my neck making me shiver slightly.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at them all; I flicked my wrist and thought about releasing them. I felt my power surge as they where unlocked from my hold.

They staggered.

I could only use my power like that, without speaking, when I was releasing someone. I could not yet hold them without using words, I could to a certain degree but it was not yet strong enough. In time I would be able too.

Edward took a deep breath.

"Amazing" Charlise breathed "Her power is amazing" My glowing eyes dimmed as Alice hummed into my ear, she hummed my song. She kissed my neck and I sighed in content, my eyes ceasing to glow.

Edward was frozen in place as he looked at us. As where the rest of the Cullen's. Shocked into a state of awe. The thought of walking Edward into a fire came back that and throwing the Cullen's out, threw a wall maybe. Alice's body pressed against me was slightly distracting.

Alice laughed.

"No Bella. Your not throwing anyone threw a wall. But as for the other little idea, I wouldn't mind" Alice purred the last bit and I knew she wasn't talking about walking Edward into a fire. I blinked and groaned.

"Alice!" I demanded, slightly embarrassed. This was truing out to be one hell of a reunion.

* * *

_Teaser. _

_Regretful lies._

"_Protect?! Alice was the only one protecting me when Victoria tried to kill me!"_

"_Can't you see how much I love you?!" _


	8. Chapter 8

Regretful lies

Regretful lies.

After Alice had calmed me down enough to start thinking coherent thoughts, that didn't consist of fires and walls, Charlise offered everyone to take a seat so we could all talk.

I felt myself nod as Alice lightly tugged on my arm, pulling me over to the rarely used table. I plopped down wearily, Alice sat next to me and the rest of the Cullen's walked over to take a seat also.

It was just how I imaged it when I thought I had loved Edward, a perfect vampire family. Except now things where different. I avoided Edwards gaze.

My slowly dimming human memories had not done any of the Cullen's justice. Just like I had been with Alice I was struck by the beauty that I had missed as a human. Esme looked both beautiful and motherly, her gaze caught mine and she looked revealed to see me. For that I was immensely glad. Charlise was at the head of the table, a father figure as his kind eyes gave away his stern posture that was required when a family looked as if it was dividing.

The Cullen children, my lost brothers and sister looked exquisite, their eyes shone with relief and love, even Rose's. Surprise must have crossed my face because she smiled tenderly at me, I smiled back at her.

Edward, although no words had been spoken, broke the otherwise happy reunion with a loud snarl. Alice ignored him, her eyes moving around the table just as mine had been, she had missed her family just as I knew she did. Charlise placed a calming hand on Edward's stone shoulder; Edward looked up at him sharply. A moment between them passed and then I saw Edward visibly relax. Charlise's eyes caught my own.

"Bella it's so very good to see you again, and I am truly sorry about all of this. It's good to see you too Alice" He said to us both, looking sincere in his apology we both nodded.

"It's good to see you too" I looked around at them all, eyes skipping over Edward as I smiled. "It's good to see all of you" Everyone smiled back at me, their eyes alight.

"We missed you Bella, Alice!" Emmet chirped excitedly then looked to Rose. "Everyone missed you both" Rose glanced at her husband before rolling her eyes slightly and smiling at the both of us.

"Yes we all missed you both" Rose confirmed her eyes locking with mine as she conveyed her feelings, I smiled thankful for her sudden change in heart.

"God damn it Alice why!?" Edward snapped, Charlise hand pressed down tighter trying to keep his son calmed. He could see it wasn't going to work.

"Edward calm down!" He said sternly commanded, I had never seen Edward so angered. His eyes shone with betrayal.

"I did nothing she didn't want me to, understand that what I did was nothing she didn't want Edward. I would never hurt her" Alice spoke calmly, controlled; Edward on the other hand took a sharp intake of breath flinching at Alice's words. He opened his mouth to speak but I jumped in, cutting him off.

"Edward it's true, why can't you just believe her? She changed me because I wanted her too. It was something I wanted, something you would not do for me" My voice was slightly bitter as I spoke. His face glowed in realization, Alice sighed in exasperation having seen what he was going to say. This I knew was not going to be easy.

"Then that's why you left me!? Because I wouldn't change you and she would" Hope filled his velvet voice and I like Alice sighed, shaking my head at him. The thought of using Alice like that disgusted me.

"You know that's not true Edward. I'm not with Alice just because she changed me, and I would never use her like that" I was appalled with the very concept. Why could he just not accept it? He is the one that left me.

"Then why Bella!?" He asked exasperated, I growled. I knew he could see it, knew that he knew, was it so hard to acknowledge to see? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper grinning in approval, obviously Edward was in denial.

"Because I love her!" I yelled it to him, his jaw locked up and both Emmet and Charlise faces turned to expressions of shock. The girls and Jasper just looked between us both knowingly. Alice was grinning at the yelled confession her eyes dancing. Edward's accusing eyes turned to Jasper.

"You knew…" He stuttered. Jasper let his grin drop and looked at his brother seriously.

"So did you. You saw the vision Alice had, you saw it. I could only feel the love they had for each other. It was always there" He looked at me "Even when Bella didn't know it was love" I grinned at him, thankful for his approval in the matter, he nodded before turning back to Edward. "The only difference is that I didn't delude myself into thinking that their love wasn't true" Edward shook his head at Jaspers explanation.

"No the vision was wrong Bella fell in love with me!" Edward's voice was desperate, pleading. What was so bad about all this if he had known all this time? Known and still left me. What was I, some kind of conquest to him?! I tried not to be overcome, I felt Alice's hand reach for my own, I interlocked our fingers. Her warm touch clearing my rage.

"It doesn't look like I truly did Edward. Not when in the end I did fall for her, fell hard. Jasper's right. It's always been there" I said, my eyes where locked with his. He knew it was true, but he was fighting, holding onto what little hope was left. He had noticed it, seen the way I looked at her, a way I had never looked at him, never would. My love was only for Alice, I knew he saw it; he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Can't you see how much I love you?" He demanded desperately, pleaded for me to see, see how much he thought he loved me. Alice's grip on my hand tightened, I shook my head.

"No. If I never truly loved you, then I don't think that you ever loved me either. I think you fell in love with my blood, the temptation and confused it with the feeling of love for me" Denial was set in as he quickly shook his own head, his eyes slightly unfocused as his eyes found mine again. Hurt.

"No. That's not true"

"Then tell me why. Why did you fall in love with me when you knew that me and Alice where meant to be? Why did you suddenly become interested, why did you try to defy her visions?" I demanded of him, his face was shocked and I didn't think he had a coherent answer to my questions. I don't think he knew the answers despite his incoherency.

"You can't help who you love…" He began and Alice shook her head, knowing how he was to continue.

"Despite whether you stayed or went, she would have still come to me. Realized that she loved me. You leaving just pushed us together faster forced her to see what she hadn't before" I smiled lovingly at Alice, I agreed with her. I had been so blind to not see her, to realize that it was her I loved and not her brother.

"And Edward, it was you who left me, you where the one that hurt me. Alice came back and took away the pain. The pain you left when you told me that a clean break would be best" I said bitterly as I remembered the pain I had felt when he had left me, taking my second family along with him. Did he really think putting me threw that would have helped me in anyway?

"I was only trying to protect you…" His voice was distorted, I took in a shaky breath, the comment angered me. Obviously he thought leaving was for the best. He thought he was protecting me?

"Protect?! Alice was the only one protecting me when Victoria tried to kill me!" I yelled my eyes glowing, the Cullen's flinched back. Edward looked broken.

"W-What?" He stuttered, I was breathing deeply, calming myself. Alice seeing my discomfort squeezed my hand tightly.

"Victoria came back. She tried to kill us both, seeing the connection we had. But she's gone now, dead" Alice's voice was soothing, she knew i hated talking about that moment, that day I could have lost her. I hated remembering her pained face when she had been bitten. Esme worried eyes skimmed over the both of us.

"Are you two alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Her motherly concern warmed me, as she looked at us expectedly, needing an answer.

"Alice got bitten" I told her truthfully, it was better to tell her now then for her to see the scar on Alice's neck. I knew from the look Alice gave me that she felt the same way that I did.

"What!?" Roared Jasper, brotherly affection rising in him. It was then that I noticed Jasper's left side of his body was almost completely covered in glinting bite scars. It astounded me that i had missed it before and how he had lived threw them all.

"Where?" Esme asked her voice breaking in worry. Alice sighed and tilted her head to the side exposing the silver scar on her neck. The Cullen's gasped horrified; I agreed the bite was too close. I could have lost her. I knew they where thinking the same thing.

"Oh Alice!" Rose looked scared for her, the first sign of sisterhood I had seen between them, Alice smiled. Waving it off.

"It's alright really. Bella and I are fine and Victoria is dead" That dazzling smile lit up her face. Edward on the other hand looked like he was going to throw up, a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh lord I'm so sorry Alice, Bella!" He was disgusted with himself. Alice's smile dropped slightly. Where they going to talk rationally? Alice looked sympathetic.

"Look Edward you really had her best intentions at heart. But you didn't think it over, didn't think of all the ways she could be hurt. That you could hurt her. She was human, it is harder for them. I saw what would have happened, what she would have done had I not come back for her. Edward she would be dead" Alice's voice by the end was just a whisper, her face screwed up in pain as she relived visions. Edward shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh God" He mouthed choking on his own words; I felt a pang of pity at the sight.

"Now you have to understand that she is mine, I'm not letting her go. She picked me. You are meant to be with someone other then Bella, she was made to be mine just as I was made to be hers"

I smiled at her speech, I loved listening to her confess her love. It was an amazing thing to hear that she loved me. It was beautiful. Although it made me think of other things as I looked at her, she was amazing.

Alice dropped her silent conversation with her family and turned her now smirking face towards me, a suggestive eyebrow raised. I groaned knowing that look, I let my head hit the table in embarrassment, I'm sure I saw Emmet's confused look before my vision was obscured.

Alice rested her head in one hand while the other played idly with my hair, I could still see the smirk on her face. The look she got when she had seen one of my ideas. Her breath was suddenly at my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You have the most creative ideas" She purred seductively, I could feel the amusement radiating off the Cullen's I knew if I could I would be blushing.

"Alice!" I whined into the table, she giggled kissing the top of my head. Edward let out a strangled breath. Alice and I snapped out of our world, I sat up quickly a slight dazed expression on my face, Alice looked much the same. Edward sighed. comprehension in his eyes.

"I can't hope to compete with that" He gave us both a small smile. "I can see it and I should have seen it before. She never looked at me like that, and I have never seen you look at anyone like that either Alice. You two have something that I couldn't even hope to break even if I wanted to, and I don't" He shook his head, his eyes where pained and I could see that this, despite his words, was hard for him. I smiled at him in sympathy, letting myself relax.

"Thank you Edward" I breathed in relief, glad I didn't end up losing control of my power and walking people into fires. Although with the way Emmet was grinning walking him into a fire was very, very tempting.

"No Bella" Alice laughed. I hadn't realized that i was contemplating ideas for how to walk him into the fire.

"Off a cliff?" I asked her, she didn't reply and I knew she was thinking about it, the faces of the Cullen's where confused. I grinned. They didn't know the full extent of my ability.

"Well why not?" She shrugged giving in and I grinned wildly, that tipped him over the edge he couldn't hold it in.

"Cool my sisters are gay!" My jaw dropped. Alice blinked and the Cullen's all looked at him oddly, Rose muttered that's disgusting as he just smiled at me. Emmet was crude.

"On second thought Bell, walk him into a fire…."

Sorry it took so long!!

_Hidden pain. _

_"Bella. It's Edward, he's gone..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden pain.

"Alright, Alright, we will have no one walking into fires…" Charlise looked lost as he tried to smooth over something he did not understand in the slightest. I laughed at his odd expression.

"It's my power" I explained, feeling more at ease already. Alice's hand tracing patters on my leg could have helped that. Charlise raised an eyebrow urging me to go on, all eyes where on me now. "I have the power to control, like you felt before" I reminded them lightly of just moments before when I froze them at the door. "I can control both humans and vampires" Shocked expressions looked back at me; I could have sworn it was a rehearsed reaction.

"I can control them physically with just a thought, but it is not strong enough yet and I can't keep the control long, so verbal control is stronger. I am learning to control thoughts; it's a work in progress" I smiled at them and Alice laughed relaxing slightly at the MasterCard moment of her families dumbfounded expressions.

Charlise blinked, recovering.

"That's amazing" He tapped his chin "Can you show me?" He asked, my smile faltered slightly. I hated using my power on Alice. And I knew if I said yes to his request she would be the one to volunteer for the position of the experimental tryout. I opened my mouth to decline but Alice was quicker. Damn future seeing vampire.

"Sure she'll show you" I looked to her a un-approving scowl on my face. She just smiled reassuringly at me, shrugging it off. "It's alright Bella" She promised me.

"I hate using it on you" I looked at her and momentarily forgot there was anyone else in the room. Regardless of my protests she got up and reached out her had for me to take. I frowned.

"It is okay. It doesn't hurt" She swore and I sighed taking her hand in my own. I felt the current of fire race up my arm as she pulled me lightly to my feet. She lent forward spontaneously to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Besides you look great when you're commanding me" I blinked embarrassed by the comment, Alice pulled back and winked waiting for me to start. Waiting rather seductively, might I add.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts and reminding myself that there where other people in this room. I could now feel all the eyes on us, waiting as we stood facing each other.

"Alright then" I warned her that I was going to begin, she nodded her eyes twinkling. I concentrated quickly on my power, letting it flow and take over; I felt my eyes glow brightly. My eyes connected with Alice's.

'_Jump up and down'_ I thought, Alice gritted her teeth as her natural instinct to reject and fight my power kicked in, but never-the-less Alice stared to jump up and down. I tried not to watch in lust as she did so.

"Amazing" Charlise regarded Alice. I felt my control slipping as Alice fought against me, she stopped jumping seconds later and I sighed. She smiled at me.

"Longer then last time" She noted praising me, I just rolled my eyes at the encouragement.

"Freeze" I commanded, my voice taking on a tone so unlike the bell like voice that was now my own. Alice froze in place. "Dance" My eyes followed her graceful movements, Alice and I had often danced and each time I was captivated by her beauty. I could feel her trying to fight my power, but it was half hearted, I knew she loved to dance, regardless my power held strong. "Spin around and then say, I love short, shorts" Alice begrudgingly span around and repeated my words with a clenched jaw.

Charlise was watching with a critical eye, the other members of the family just watched in awe. I let my control over Alice drop and the sagged forward; I stepped towards her so she fell into my awaiting arms. She smiled up at me, and I once again forgot there was anyone else in the room; I smiled back at her my fingers trailing along her face as I placed a stray hair behind her ear.

She kissed me on the cheek as I pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace, our eyes locked.

"I see what you mean, your control is weaker mind to mind" Both me and Alice jerked slightly remembering the others; we turned to him sheepishly and nodded. Edward wore a pained expression but as soon as his eyes caught mine he smiled, I tried to ignore the guilt that washed over me.

"I also need to work on relaxing them, so it doesn't look like they are being controlled, that's what I meant by mental control" I grinned giving him the information he had missed. He hummed absently and retreated back into thought.

"Bella that was amazing!" Jasper said amazed, Emmet nodded excitedly in agreement.

"A truly amazing power Bella dear" Esme praised and I beamed at her, I truly had missed them all.

"Thank you"

"I'd like for you to practice on me, if you don't mind Bella" Charlise asked and I shrugged in Alice's arms, missing her slight frown.

"No I don't mind at all. Alice?" I smiled looking to her, she grinned at me.

"Don't mind"

"Hmm. Good, good, I might have to do a little research" He mumbled, still lost in thought as he spoke. He started to walk up the stairs to his study, I giggled as he did so. Both me and the family watched as he disappeared up before he came to and stopped, walking back down sheepishly. "Um right we don't live here at the moment"

Everyone laughed.

Alice nipped at my neck lightly to get my attention and I looked down at her, saw the question in her eyes. I knew that she had missed her family, I had too despite the Edward mess she wanted her family to live with us. As uneasy as I felt I wanted them here too.

I nodded and she beamed at me, kissing me full on the lips quickly. "Thank you" She breathed to me before turning to her family.

"You are welcome to move back in" Alice smiled dazzlingly; Esme looked to us both motherly concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure you will both be alright with that?" Her eyes flickered between the both of us and I smiled at her nodding.

"I'm fine, Alice?" She laughed.

"It's fie mum" She said. Esme smiled and opened her arms for Alice. My angel walked into them and hugged her mother tightly. I smiled affectingly. Esme's eyes found mine and she opened her other arm for me. I chuckled, walking over to get wrapped in her arms. I really had missed my second mother. This was a perfect moment.

"Emmet call a group hug and I will hurt you" Rose said warningly to her husband, seemingly reading his mind. I heard his mouth close. Well it had been a perfect moment. Esme let us both go and kissed us lightly on the head.

"It's great to have my daughters back" She said lovingly and Alice and I both beamed. I was beginning to feel more at ease now; this was my home, my family. This was where I belonged. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to meet the averted gaze of Rose.

"Um, I'm sorry about everything that happened before, Bella" Rose said uneasily, she fiddled not really knowing what to say. I smiled and pulled her into an unexpected hug, surprised at first, I soon felt her arms wrap around me.

"It doesn't matter as long as where all right now, all's forgiven" She breathed out deeply, relaxing at my words she pulled back, an angelic smile on her face.

"Thank you Bella" She bent forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"Oi, Rose that's my Bella you're kissing!" Alice injected playfully, I laughed as Rose grabbed me possessively.

"Sharing is caring" She smirked and I laughed, already feeling at ease with her. I noticed as I watched the family laugh at the playful antics, Edward was missing from the room; he had slipped out seemingly un-noticed. However I didn't get much time to think about it as Charlise voice called out, recruiting members of the family to help unpack and move in. The boys, including the reappeared Edward, left to go help their father, Esme excused herself to go and co-ordinate the belongings when she was them being dumped. That just left Alice, Rose and I.

"So you two, show me your room?" Rose asked us, wanting to get away from the commotion, Alice in a bubble of excitement grabbed Rose's hand, the other already attached to my own as she practically flew us to our shared room.

The, thankfully, agar door was kicked open by an exuberated Alice, I giggled at her enthusiasm. Rose looked around the room she had been pulled into; she blinked taking it all in.

Granted our room was a combination of both personalities it harmonized well. Photos we had taken at every opportunity we could where stuck up on the cream colored walls, near the leather lounge we liked to lie on. Adjacent to that was a large open window; a book shelf in the corner was divided into two, storing a large collection of books and DVD's. The flat screen TV was sitting on a side bored table, which was lined with vases of rose Alice had given to me. Our combined walk-in wardrobe was bigger then our room and stock full of the latest fashions. Alice's vanity table was messy with well used products and light music was playing from the stereo. A large collection of CD's sat next to it, and a full length mirror was standing next to the wall.

It was our room.

Rose looked around before making a bee-line towards the photos. I smiled; I knew all the photos by heart.

The ones that Alice and I had taken days before I was changed and I had surprised her with a camera attack.

The one she had taken after I was changed, my glowing red eyes sparkling as she hugged me tightly.

A surprised one of me as I turned around to answer her call as I ran; still there was a smile on my face.

Alice, lost in her music, as she played the piano, her mouth open slightly indicating she was singing.

A group shot of everyone at school, laying all over each other as we all tried to fit on the small table.

A surprised shot taken as both Alice and I laughed hysterically.

And the last, my favorite one, was of us kissing after I had been turned, under the setting sun our skin sparkled and we where lost in the passionate moment. It was a beautifully captured moment.

Rose turned to look at us both, her smile that same angelic one from down stairs.

"Who likes the photos?" She asked and I raised my hand like I was in school answering a question.

"Guilty" I laughed and Alice shook her head in relived amusement.

"She attacked me with a camera one day!" Rose laughed at the mental image Alice had congaed up for her. I had to admit me attacking her with a flashing camera was a rather amusing thought.

"Really now?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow, I nodded and she just gave an amused snort, Alice flopped down on the bed and looked at her sister.

"How have things been?" Alice asked and I turned to see her reaction, she sighed and sat down next to my angel.

"You know same-old, same-old. We where just getting by, Edward was his same depressed self and things were not getting any better" Alice nodded and I turned away, not wanting to intrude on the sisterly moment, I looked out the window.

"I see" Alice said and I felt her eyes on me, I continued to look out the window feeling guilty for doing this to their family. If they had never met me then this would never have happened.

"Done!" Emmet boomed from down stairs. Grateful for the chance to leave I smiled and disappeared down the stairs.

"Did I…?" Rose started concerned, not wanting to hurt me.

"No it wasn't you" Alice smoothed over her concern for me.

Walking into the main room I looked around. It looked exactly the same as it had. It was like they had never even left, at all.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked, throwing his arm around me, in a gesture that I thought was so unlike him. But I supposed this was what they were like when humans weren't around, Jasper having no blood to tempt him was more at ease. I bit my lip in thought.

"It looks exactly the same" I said softly and he nodded seemingly pleased with my answer.

"That's what I said!" Jasper exclaimed and Esme fluttering into the room laughed.

"When you fined something that works stick with it" She winked and I giggled at her. I did have to admit, the way everything had been placed did complement the room nicely. It worked.

"She's right" I shrugged agreeing with her, Esme smiled dipping her head slightly in thanks.

"Thank you dear" Jasper groaned.

"Not you too!" I laughed at his exasperated response. Emmet placed a hand on my shoulder, before bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you little sis!" He laughed swinging me slightly, I grunted as he tried to break me in two, Jasper just snorted.

"Oh. My husband seams to be trying to break Bella in two" I heard Rose chuckle and Alice rowed a surprised what before zooming down to us.

"Put her down Emmet!" She commanded and he laughed, complying with his sisters wishes. I giggled.

"Missed you too Em" He beamed and Alice shook her head in disapproval, but I could see she was smiling. My eyes as they scanned the smiling room locked onto Edward's, who stood watching from a distance. He smiled at me and took a deep breath before walking over to me; the family went silent as they watched. Alice's eyes sparkled.

"I'm sorry. Welcome home Bella" He smiled crookedly and I, touched at his forgiveness, pulled him into a tight embrace. His arms caught me in a reflex, holding me too him.

"Thanks Edward" I pulled back to look at him, in that moment I thought I saw a look of hurt cross his face before it was replaced by that same crooked smile.

Charlise interrupted us.

"Have you two been going to school?" He asked and we both nodded, he hummed and smiled at us both. "Alright then" Everyone seamed to know what that meant, and everyone including Edward groaned in disapproval.

"School again?" Rose huffed pouting slightly.

"Yes school dear" Esme smiled, an evil twinkle in her eyes, I grinned. This was how they all acted when they were together. It was amazing to see them all like this, so perfect.

I was home.

* * *

One week later.

"You are so going down!"

"No way, your in denial, you are so going to lose"

"Nah, watch me kick ass!"

Jasper and I where locked in a battle to the death on halo 3, a game they, being Emmet and Jasper had gotten me into. I was biting my lip in concentration as we both smashed at the controller.

"Got you!" I yelled seconds later, happily killing Jaspers little man on the screen. He laughed good-naturedly.

"You've gotten good!" He praised me, referring to earlier in the week when I lasted a little under five seconds.

"You bet I have! Now who's next!?" I challenged, Emmet yanked the controller off his brother and smirked at me.

"Bring it on sis! And no powers" He warned, I just smirked. I had gotten quite good with my powers, working with Charlise three hours a night I had become more controlled. I had been losing badly to Emmet the other night and I not wanting to lose and used my powers, making his little man walk up to me so I could call a head shot. This resulted in a very angry Emmet and fits of laughter from everyone else.

"Promise!" I yelled and he started the game.

"Go Bella!" Alice sang behind me on the lounge. I smirked, I was going to win.

"Trash her Em!" Rose yelled getting into the competitive sprit; Alice blew a raspberry at her.

"No way am I falling for that!" Emmet said as I lured him into an obvious trap, I chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Really- Oh what the hell!?" Emmet watched as his little man got blown up I laughed, yelling in elation.

"You just got owned!" I laughed, Alice 'whooped' wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek, I giggled kissing her back.

"I lost to my little sister…" Emmet's eye twitched slightly and Alice quickly pulled me up, smirking.

"Well, where off to our room. Bye!" She giggled, waving as she pulled me along with her, dragging me towards our room. I grinned. She pulled me into the room and pushed me onto the lounge, I spun around so I could grab her hand. Surprised she fell with me, landing lightly on top of me.

We both laughed.

Alice's eyes locked with mine and she hummed. "You know you're beautiful?" She asked me trailing her fingers down my face and across my lips. I grabbed her hand in my own and kissed it, my lips lingering over her pale skin.

"I love you" I breathed looking up into her golden eyes, she bent down her lips grazing my own, in a soft caress.

"I love you too my Bella" With each word her lips teasingly touched my own. I smiled leaning up to capture her soft lips with my teeth, nipping lightly. Alice moaned. I pushed up into her, my lips moving with hers in a passionate kiss, she slid her tongue over my bottom lip and I felt myself purr.

Alice pulled back, nuzzling into my neck as she hummed my song, sending chills down my spine. I played with her short silky hair.

"You're so beautiful" She whispered into my ear, nipping at it, I opened my eyes to take her in.

"Not nearly as much as you my angel" I breathed, trailing my fingers down her back, tracing patterns that made her shiver.

"Stunning. I never want to stop touching you…" She murmured lips caressing my neck.

"Then don't" I breathed back, placing a hand under her chin so I could guide her lips to my own, I never wanted her to stop touching me.

Suddenly I heard the door slam.

Alice pressed her lips to my own, softly, sweetly and the thought was forgotten as I lost my self in Alice.

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

I ran out the door, it slammed shut behind me, but I didn't care. I had to get away, it was all too much. I could no longer take the way they looked at each other, the soft touches they shared, the light kisses when we where in the room, the way they adored each other. In a way Bella had never adored me.

I had tried to be supportive, to fight back the feelings I still felt for her, but I couldn't. Not anymore.

'_I love you too my Bella' _

Alice's words echoed in my mind. A constant reminder of who Bella loved. Why had she picked Alice?

I ran blindly, not really knowing, or caring where I was going. I just needed to get away. I didn't even know if I was going back. I just needed to leave. Far away. To the artic perhaps? I did love it there.

I pushed my self faster, feeling the wind, and for the moment I left my problems behind me as I ran.

* * *

Alice stopped suddenly; I opened my eyes a questioning eyebrow raised. Alice's eyes where blank a look I now knew well. She was having a vision.

I ran my hands down her bare ridged body; I touched her skin trying to relax her and enjoying every second of trying to do so.

Suddenly she blinked rapidly her beautiful face worried, I was instantly concerned when I saw the look on her face.

"Alice, angel, what's wrong?" I cooed to her, my hands reaching up to cup her face. She looked down at me, biting her lip.

"Bella…Edwards gone" She said slowly and it was now my turn to blink, stunned. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"W-what?" I spluttered. Alice got up her naked body gleaming in the dull light of our room. Usually I would pull her goddess like form back to me, but this time I resisted the urge to do so and I got up with her. She looked twitchy as she fiddled a habit that was so unlike her, I came up behind her and pulled her into me. She relaxed into my body. "Alice what else?" I whispered into her ear. She took a breath.

"He has gone to the Volturi" Alice was shaking, my mind stopped working. He was going to the Volturi?

"The Volturi?!" I almost yelled, I was now shaking too. Alice walked out of my arms and threw me some cloths.

"Yes…" She turned and kissed me "Get dressed" She commanded me, a steely look in her eyes. "We need to call a family meeting" Alice took control.

* * *

So here it is the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed!!

_Fates incounter. _

_"We can run faster then this plane!"  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Pained feelings.

Alice opened our bedroom door and politly held it open for me, I smiled at the gesture and as I walked by I let my hand travel along her cheek. We both breezed into the main living area of the house hold; Alice called for the family to assemble quickly. The Cullen's heeded the call and all crowded into the room, all except Edward.

Rose-who had looked to me for answers-saw my obvious discomfort and without a hesitation walked over and pulled me into a comforting embrace. Over the weeks Rose and I had become rather close, she was really not as vain as Edward had portrayed her to be.

"Bella what's wrong sweetie?" She cooed softly to me, in response I just lent back into her embrace.

"Alice what's wrong? What did you see?" Charlise asked worriedly, knowing the look on his daughters face. He placed comforting hands on her shoulders as he patiently watched her expression. Rose continued to mummer words of comfort to me-some part of my brain thought it funny that my girlfriends sister was holding me so intimately -but right now I couldn't care less.

"E-Edwards gone to the Volturi" Alice breathed, voice dripping with guilt and worry, all eyes turned to her. She looked like she was going to fall, fall under the pressure and regret of everything. I wanted to say something, I wanted to be the one comforting her, having her in my arms, but right now I could only look on helplessly.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Emmet boomed disbelievingly. Esme hushed him and walked over to her daughter-and doing what I had just wanted to do-she pulled her into her arms and held her.

"Alice sweetie what did you see?" Esme repeated soothingly urging her to go on, her fingers ran threw her short spikes comfortingly. She took a shaky breath.

"Edward, I mean, I saw Edward going to the Volturi asking to be killed. T-They tell him to give them some time, but he knows their going to decline…" Alice stuttered, her mind is a daze. I had never seen my Alice so unsure of herself, ever, she looked so fragile, so breakable, I felt my chest tighten at the sight. I wanted her in my arms, now.

Charlise growled in exasperation and my thoughts of Alice where momentarily forgotten. I looked over to him shocked. I had never heard him growl before, ever, no matter what.

"Alice, Bella" I blinked as my name was said, coming back to reality I noticed Charlise was now pacing, eyes glazed in thought-as they often where when he thought deeply. "You need to go to him. Bella is the only one he would listen too" He stopped and looked to the both of us. "We will see what we can do here, Esme would you go and book the flights?" Charlise was taking command of the situation and I was grateful. Esme nodded letting go of Alice and departing with a kiss on her forhead she rushed from the room.

Giving Rose a kiss on the cheek I stepped out of her embrace and walked forward to wrap my arms around Alice's waist and pull her close to me. "Alice, its going to be all right" I whispered into her ear softly, she shivered lightly and molded into me, I sighed. "We should get moving" I said. I needed to be strong, for her. I felt her nod and without another word she walked away from me towards the garage.

I followed closely behind her leaving the already in motion Cullen's to go about helping in any way they could. When I turned into the room Alice was already sliding into a sleek red car, it was the fastest they had. Getting in myself, I had only just slammed the door shut when the car launched forward, speeding down the roads.

I looked over to the driving girl and saw a scared and frightened teenager. I bit my lip feeling useless as she drove. I needed to say something to her.

"Alice this isn't your fault" I said placing a hand on her leg and letting my thumb trace patterns as she drove. She raked a hand desperately threw her hair.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" She asked pleading for an answer that would ease her mind. I smiled; it was my turn to help her just like she had done for me so many times.

"Because we hurt him" Alice flinched at the words but I pressed on. "But Alice it was his choice to suffer in silence. If he had just spoken up we could have done something" She opened her mouth to speak but I already knew what she was going to say, I cut her off. "You know how hard he is to read, he was hiding it from us and doing it well, no one noticed, so it wasn't your fault for not seeing his pain. If he had just spoken up we could have helped, I know you would have done everything to protect him, but he didn't let us help" I sighed Edward was such a paradox, nothing about him truly made sense. "So there is no use blaming yourself, because I believe it was all of us"

Alice sighed and I felt her relax slightly, my words soothing her racing emotions. "Thank you" She whispered to me and I hummed as she intertwined our fingers together.

"Always Alice" I said caressing the back of her hand lightly. Everything would be all right, for her, I would make everything alright.

* * *

Charlise was true to his word-our first class tickets where waiting as soon as we walked to the front desk-Esme had gone all out for us. But now as we flew in first class comfort, I couldn't help but wish this thing would go faster. I tried not to show my own uncertain and worried emotions to Alice.

I saw Alice twitch slightly as another vision took over her, I pushed up the barrier that separated us and in one swift motion wrapped my arms around her comfortingly, she melted back into my embrace, relaxed at the contact.

"Alice what is it?" I asked her quietly so know one would over hear us, I placed my chin on her head as her hands moved to play with mine.

"He keeps changing how he is going to show himself" She muttered to me hands fiddling with my own, I smiled lightly.

"Good thing he is so indecisive" I joked, trying to get her to smile, she tilted her head to look at me a smile on her lips. I smiled too and leaning forward I brushed my lips against hers, she sighed contently. This time it would be me that protected her.

* * *

As we walked out of the air port I noticed it was-thankfully as I sparkled now-a relatively cloudy day. But there where small pockets of sun, so we would have to be careful of how we went about our rescue mission.

Looking around as we stopped at the exit I almost slapped myself not for asking sooner. "Alice how are we getting there?" I asked the obvious question and surprisingly she turned to look at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. I had decided long ago that I loved that look, but right now, it was kind of scary, how in hell where we getting there?

"Bella how do you feel about grand theft auto?" She asked and I smiled, in both relief and amusement. That was all from the way she had been looking at me I would have thought we where going to mug some people of their car. Stealing without them knowing was a different thing.

I turned my smile into a smirk and she took that as approval, smirking in return she kissed me on the cheek and told me to wait here. I nodded doing as I was told.

But waiting here wasn't as easy as I thought it would have been. Before when I was human I would have waited and no one would have noticed me at all, I would have blended into the shadows, but now, now I could feel countless eyes staring at me like I was some sort of famous model. I shifted my weight nervously,

My savior came in the form of a bright yellow porch stopping right in front of me, the passenger door swung open to reveal a now-once again-serious and determined Alice. I slid into the car and as I did she sped off, the door closing as the wind ripped by it. She weaved threw the traffic-in what I once thought was an insane fashion-now I only wished she could do it faster.

"He's made up his mind" She told me as she drove and I looked at her, silently urging her to go on. She bit her lip. And I knew it was not what he was going to do, it was how long we now had. I sighed.

"How long" Alice closed her eyes briefly, calming herself.

"Noon, he plans on stepping into the light" She told me avoiding the answer of how much time we had before he went threw with his crazed plan. I looked at the dashboard clock, fifteen minutes till noon. I growled and Alice once again took my hand.

Why would he do this to us and his family? Didn't he see how much this would hurt everyone? Did he honestly think we would sit idly by and let him do this? If he did he was a damned fool. A damned selfish fool with no regard for his family.

Thoughts where interrupted when Alice made a sharp turn and floored the breaks as we joined a queue of traffic that Alice could not insanely weave threw. She cursed in time with my own.

Her eyes darted as she assessed the situation. "Bella what's the date today?" She asked me and I furrowed my brow in thought, thinking back to our plain ride.

"The 23rd why?" I asked her, and she laughed bitterly, a sound I didn't like. I gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's their holiday turned celebration for the royals" She explained quickly and if it had been possible, I would have paled considerably. Which was saying something since I was theoretically dead.

"Their not going to like Edward wrecking their holiday" I stated trying not to let my nerves show, Alice nodded. From what little I knew of the royals I knew that they would act almost instantly to exposure with that large of an audience. Alice's face was a mix of fear and determination, I let go of her hand and moved to touch her cheek. "It will be alright, we will get to him in time" I cooed to her and she smiled grabbing my hand before I could take it away and kissing my fingers, lips lingering as she spoke softly to me.

"Yes we will" She dropped both of our hands-which where once again intertwined-and sighed. "Bella, I don't know what the guy up here is going to say to this, so I need you to be ready to get out and run" She stated pulling up to the big man that was directing the traffic. When he saw the car he shuffled over, Alice-mindful of the sun-rolled down her window.

"Sorry…" The man trailed off, looking over Alice with lust filled eyes, I bit back a growl and he shook his head. "Sorry miss no entry" He stated again, in a heavy accent, look never leaving his eyes. Alice smiled flirtatiously at him and I twitched.

"Private tour" She said suggestively holding out a ward of cash, the first note being a tempting one hundred dollar bill. The man turned his attention to it and looked at it like it was some sort of joke. Usually it would be.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He asked a bit wary now, good, that meant he wouldn't look at Alice. The girl in question just chuckled.

"Only if you think it's funny" She flirted with the man, I felt the urge to make him have a very, very bad accident. Looking to the bills with a deliberating look on his face he took the cash from her and giving her a wink, told her to drive in. I felt my eyes glow. Alice turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Are you jealous?" She asked me, amusement in her voice; obviously she had seen what I wanted to do with the man. I huffed.

"No..." I tried before giving in. "Okay yes, but he was looking at you like you where some cheep thing that he would like in his pants and you where flirting!!" My voice spiked at the end and I turned my head to look out the window, rather embarrassed with my outburst. I felt Alice's hand on my leg before it danced up towards my chin where she forced me to look at her. She smiling at me.

"No one but you Bella, you have my heart but thank you he was looking at me like that and I'm glad to know you feel so strongly" I would have blushed at her words but instead I just lent forward and pressed my lips to hers kissing her softly before pulling back with her lip caught lightly in-between my teeth.

"I love you Alice" I breathed "But drive before I change my mind and make him lie down on the road" She gave a small chuckle and did as I commanded revving off into the city that was bustling with energy. We would have only gone five meters when we hit another traffic jam, Alice growled. "Bella I can't get round, you need to go to him, under the clock tower" She said quickly and I nodded opening the door to run out, but before I could Alice caught my wrist. I turned to look questioningly at her. "Please be careful" Her eyes shone with worry, worry for me.

I smiled and once again placing my lips to hers before I ripped myself away from her and got swallowed by the crowd.

Keeping to the shadows, I ran at a fast human pace threw the crowds of people that cluttered the streets. I tried to ignore my now burning throat, the smells of so many people over powering, I shook it off. Now was not the time to have a bout of bloodlust, I needed to get to Edward, to save him and protect Alice from her own emotions if she lost him. I couldn't and wouldn't lose myself here. They were all counting on me.

Ducking under carts and buildings I ran towards the ever looming clock tower, the stone streets making almost no sound as I ran. Annoyed and irritated people yelled at me as I passed by, weaving threw them, trying not to register their scents as I bolted. I could hear their angry voices even as I left them behind.

I smiled when I could see the base of the clock tower and I sighed in relief when I saw him. He was standing there, shirt open, still as stone, looking like a Greek god in the shadows. My relief, however, didn't last long when I noted the proximity he was to the sun.

"No Edward don't!" I called out desperately to him, knowing he could hear me, his head turned to stair blankly at me. Wonder and astonishment crossing his face. But he did not move. Why wasn't he moving? "Edward move!" He didn't. My eyes started to glow. "Edward move back!" I yelled commandingly, this time, whether he wanted too or not he moved.

Skidding to a halt I stepped into the shadows and walked up to him. He like me was now nestled in the shadows of a deserted ally. Stopping in front of him, emotions raging I brought up my hand and slapped him. The contact cracked out in an echo and sent his head to the side.

He didn't say a word as I enveloped him in a bone crushing embrace. "You idiot, you stupid boy!" I choked. "Why would you do this to us? Huh? Your family! Don't you understand how much you would hurt them?" He went ridged in my arms. "I love you silly, maybe not like you love me, but I love you and your apart of my life"

He choked and in the next instant had his arms wrapped around me tightly. I sighed contently. It was all okay now, he was safe. He was still here.

"Oh thank god" Alice's voice came from behind me, turning I saw relief flood to her face, she sprinted over to the both of us and had her arms wrapped around us both, her head in-between mine and Edwards. "Thank god your both alright, your both safe" She breathed, choking slightly on her words; Edward wrapped his arms around her too and for the first time spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait with this. I hope it was worth it.

Prob not. Haha. I will get the next chapter up more quickly!

Thanks for all the reviews!

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Setting sun.

"Edward! Oh Edward!" Esme cried out, running over and latching onto her son as he nervously walked threw the door. A chorus of his name started as his siblings and father too joined Esme in their relieved fawning.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled he was now completely safe. I didn't have to worry about him jumping out the car door and making a break for it screaming 'Im a vampire' to anyone who would listen.

Alice's arms wrapped around my waist and she pulled me closer to her, her chest pressing up against my back and her hot breath next to my ear. I almost fell over. Almost.

"Thank you" She whispered and I blinked, not the words I was expecting. But then-when around Alice-I have been told that my mind thinks in the gutter.

"For what?" I asked her, watching as Edward was passed around his family a small smile on his lips. The girl behind me was tracing patters on my stomach absently. Did she want me to fall over?

"For saving my brother" I opted for no response, turning in her arms I smiled while getting lost in her sincere now black eyes. She too smiled before pressing her lips to my own, I brought my arms up to wrap around her neck, deepening the kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmet laughed and pulling back from Alice who was glaring at him, I poked my tongue out at him. Surprisingly Edward grinned.

"Your just jealous that your not getting any" There was a moment of stunned silence, where Edward just stood there grinning and Emmet like the rest of us blinked in shock. Edward-old fashioned Edward-had made a sexual joke. We all burst out into laughter.

"You tell him Eddie!" Alice cheered to him and Edwards smile just grew. She had always been his favorite. He then walked over to her and without saying anything he just traced his fingers across her cheek. She however spoke first. "I'm sorry" He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have done what I did" He looked over to me and grinned, before looking back to the smiling Alice. "She loves you. And I shouldn't have let something like that get between family, us. Because you're right if she loves you. I wasn't meant for her" Alice threw her arms around Edward who caught her quickly and hugged back just as affectionately as Alice was him. I smiled at the sight.

And then frowned. This hug was going on forever. I looked between them both.

"Should I be worried that you seam to be stealing my girlfriend?" I asked him, in an instant they had both pulled back. Alice looked appalled at the thought while Edward looked mockingly disgusted. I smirked and I could hear Rose snickering.

"Me and Alice" He scoffed. "No way!" He denied and Alice huffed a smile on her face because of her brothers antics. Again, surprising the heck out of us all, Edward grabbed us both and pulled us under his arms. "My girls" He cooed.

Both Alice and I broke out into a fit of fanatical laughter, before kissing his cheeks.

"Aw look at that!" Esme almost squealed highly amused with our antics. The three of us just grinned. Jasper shook his head.

"The three stooges…" He chuckled and Edward beamed happier then I had ever seen him.

* * *

I threw myself faced down on top of our shared bed with a grin. Edward was back, safe and surprisingly giddy. I had concluded that he had some sort of trauma endued epiphany. Odd. But I was glad his near death experience had made him so happy.

I shudder how happy he would be if he wanted another. Odd man, vampire, boy….

I felt the bed shift and then felt Alice's slender body climb over my own. I shifted my head to the side, too relaxed and well lazy to get up and roll over. She settled herself on top of me and I hummed as her body melted to my own.

"Hey Bells" She purred kissing my cheek, I giggled.

"Hello to you to Alice" She hummed and nuzzled into my neck. Now I wished I could roll over. Curse my laziness. "You wanna let me up?" I asked her hopefully. I knew she wouldn't when I felt her smirk into my neck.

"Nope" I felt her hands trail up and down my sides, I moaned at the light touches. She is such a tease.

"Alice…" I whined trying a different approach, she replied by nipping at my neck. "Oh…Hmm" It was now getting harder to think.

"You know you're beautiful?" Alice murmured lovingly into my ear. I would have blushed.

"You know you're stunning?" I whispered back to her and she giggled into my neck, making me shiver and wrecking the moment.

"So I've been told" I grinned. Now I really wanted to roll over. And now the element of surprise was gone since I had just made up my mind. Curses. "Ah you wanna roll over?" Alice taunted me biting down on my ear. I let out a throaty moan.

"What was that?" She asked me and I opened my mouth to ask her again to let me up but all that came out was another unintentional moan as she once again bit down on my ear.

A sudden idea hit me. My power. Doi. I was a lazy idiot.

I felt my eyes glow as I smirked. "Off me Alice" I commanded and I felt her comply. Swiftly I rolled over taking a stunned Alice with me and pinning her to the bed. "Ha" I taunted her.

She blinked.

"That was so sexy…" She said absently in a moment of un-Alice-ness. I just kept my smirk on, secretly pleased that she thought I was sexy, and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Then I just might have to do it a little more" I purred to her seductively and nipping down her neck. She squirmed underneath me. My eyes where still glowing. "I think I'm in the mood for a strip tease…" Alice bit her lip but I could hear the purr in her voice. See the lust in her eyes.

"So hot when you're all commanding" Her finger traced down over my lips and further still to rest above my exposed cleavage. I brought my head down so my lips where teasingly close to hers.

"Why thank you-Mfph…" What ever I was going to say and even I can't remember, was cut off as Alice lent up to capture my lips with hers. I could feel Alice smiling into the deep kiss.

"About time!" Rose yelled up to us. I ignored her. So did Alice.

"I love you" Alice said lovingly and smiled dazzlingly. And I swear I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"I love you too…" And I once again claimed her lips.

The end.

* * *

Yes I am sorry to say the end.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story!!

Love you lots. =]

There will be one last chapter set two weeks after this just to close everything off. And hit at some new people to make an appearance in my other Bella/Alice story that will be posted very very soon.

Again thank you all!!

Review??

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue.

By now the whole school knew Alice and I were dating. So, I didn't mind walking into school holding hands, she swung them between us merrily.

"Oi, Love birds." Alice rolled her eyes at the nickname Edward had coined for us, I giggled. Edward fell into step beside us; he'd recently changed into our science class – which we happen to be on our way too.

"Hey Eddie." I smiled, he grinned back, nodding a hello.

"Rumour has it there are two new girls starting today." Edward smirked, eyes glinting mischievously. Alice snorted.

"When have you ever listened to rumours?" She asked.

Edward shrugged, grin still in place. "Since I heard they're hot."

I elbowed him – laughing. He tried to swat my arm away.

It had been two weeks since Edward had apologized and we had never been closer. Edward had become more easy and outgoing – single life was treating him well and he was content in waiting for his turn to find true love.

All three of us walking into class – the girls batting their eyes at Edward, who just winked. And the boys ogling Alice and I as we flirted our way towards are seats.

Edward tried to sit between us. Alice pushed him away. "Oh no you don't." Plopping down in her usual spot she stuck her tongue out at her brother. I rolled my eyes at the display.

"You're never going to get to sit there, Eddie." I stated, flopping down on the other side of Alice. I'd flopped gracefully – though I tried not too.

"Oh, I'll have it eventually." He glared playfully. "That was my seat first."

It was then the teacher decided to stumble in – a pile of books in hand – which he spilt over his desk in relief. "Settle down now, Class." He stated, taking off his thick winter jacket.

The class settled, mostly, there was still a small buzz about the new girls whom where coming in today. I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about it too.

"Now, as you know, we have two new students starting here today." The chatter picked up at the announcement. "Apparently you didn't." Muttered the teacher. I snickered. "Settle class!" He boomed, as much as his voice would allow.

"Now, I need all of you to be understanding as you welcome our two new students." He looked around the room, before frowning. "Where are they?" He blinked.

I looked at Edward and Alice, who shrugged.

A blond girl I'd never seen before walked into our class, looking around. She cocked an eyebrow. "This Science?" She asked, her voice soft with a slight English accent.

Our teacher nodded, looking delighted. "Ah, there you are!" The girl nodded, before she turned round to the open door, sticking her head out.

"Oi, no sense of direction, I found it." She yelled - the class snickered and she popped her head back in, smirking.

The girl was beautiful, tall, and lean, with long blond hair that cascaded down her back in waves and flicked over one blazing blue eye in a fringe.

"She's hot." Edward smirked. Alice smacked him, though the blond turned to look at Edward like she had heard him and winked.

"Did you see that?" I asked, startled. Alice nodded.

"She couldn't have heard you."

It was then the other girl walked into the classroom – in mid hair flick, her eyes closed. Like in those cheesy movies. Flicking long brown hair over her shoulder, her eyes opened to reveal a deep Violet.

She had Violet eyes. The class went silent. The girl stopped next to her friend.

She too was strikingly beautiful, taller then the Blond, she took had long hair in a shade of dark brown, but it was her eyes that commanded attention. The girl smirked – it oozed confidence.

She looked vaguely familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere before…

"Her eyes…" Alice breathed, I nodded dumbly, and it was all I could do.

"Class, this is Alicia Harrison," The teacher gestured to the blond. "And, Madeline Volturi." All three of us tensed at the name. Volturi…?

"Pleasure." Alicia smiled.

Madeline smirked. "Likewise." Her Violet eyes flickered to me, I felt myself freeze. Caught in those eyes. Alice glared, placing a protective hand on my shoulder. Madeline snickered.

"She has a heartbeat," Edward breathed, "Though it's slow. Too slow for a Human."

I listened – and there it was, the slow thumping of her heart. Edward was right though; it was too slow to be Human.

"She said her last name is Voltrui…" I whispered.

"I…" Edward gaped. "I can't hear her thoughts."

Alice and I turned to Edward startled. "What?" I asked.

Edward concentrated, "I can't hear her thought's, I can hear the blonds. But not hers."

Edward grunted, eye twitching. "Edward?" Alice asked, worried.

"Blondie just kicked me from her mind, that is one tough brick wall…" He muttered. Looking shocked. Alice looked worried.

Mike raised his hand. The teacher nodded. "What's the deal with your eyes?" He asked, rather bluntly.

The teacher scowled, opening his mouth to tell Mike off. Madeline raised her own hand, cutting the surprised teacher off. "Don't worry about it, they're going to ask regardless."

Madeline's voice was musical, cocky – she spoke with confidence.

"I don't know, sorry. I was born like this. Boring really." She shrugged.

Mike let a disappointed "oh" slip past his lips.

Madeline laughed.

"Thank you, you two, if you'd both like to take a seat?" The teacher asked. The two girls nodded, walking over to the table behind us.

I couldn't help but watch Madeline and as she walked past me, those Violet eyes flickered to mine, and she winked.

They took a seat behind us.

Alice's hand wrapped around me more tightly and despite the situation I found myself smiling.

* * *

We'd gotten out of class fairly quickly and the tree of us found ourselves at our usual table along with the rest of our Family – recounting the events of class.

"She said her last name was Volturi?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "She's not Human, but she doesn't seem like a Vampire either. And her friend has a heartbeat – a Human one."

Jasper frowned.

"How's that possible?" Rose asked. Though the question became rhetorical, as not one of us had an answer.

"And you can't hear her thoughts?" Jasper added.

Edward nodded. "And Blondie was able to kick me from hers."

_Crunch._

My head snapped up at the sound – turning to see Madeline biting into a red apple, Violet eyes trained on me.

"Is she eating that?" Emmet asked, dumbfounded. Madeline swallowed in answer, before taking another bite.

Alicia came to sit next to Madeline, lips close to her ear as she whispered to her, Madeline grinned.

Edward growled. "She's telling us to listen…"

I frowned. "Who is?"

"Blondie." He answered.

"I don't like this." Alice muttered, though I could see she was listening. I too, tuned in, though what I was listing for was beyond me.

I heard nothing, and I told them such.

Edward's eyes widened. "Because that's what we're meant to be hearing."

I looked at him like he was an idiot. So did everyone else. He shook his head, madly. "No, really, Blondies heartbeat, it's…gone…" He finished.

I snapped my head towards the two and Edward was right, Alicia didn't have a heartbeat anymore. I saw Madeline grin.

"How's that possible?" I asked, though not expecting an answer and still watching Madeline – her lips moved. I could just make it out, above the chatter of students.

"It's Midnight." I quirked an eyebrow in wonder – Madeline smiled. A genuine smile. "It's Midnight Volturi." She whispered.

"Midnight Volturi…" I mumbled, the name sounding familiar as it rolled off my tongue.

The bell rang.

Alice took my hand in hers, her lips connecting with my cheek. I smiled. "Come on, Love." She breathed into my ear, suddenly at ease. It was catching because I squeezed her hand – smiling.

"I love you." I breathed, picking up her hand to kiss. She giggled at the gesture.

"I love you too."

I knew that who ever these two girls were, it wouldn't matter, because we'd get through it – Alice and I.

Edward slung his arms around both of us, snuggling himself in the middle. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me, or does Madeline look familiar?" Alice asked suddenly.

"She does." I agreed.

"I dislike her and I have no idea why."

We laughed – Alice swung our hands back and forth between us. I'd never been happier.

Though if I'd had turned around I would have seen Midnight, smiling knowingly a fond look on her face as Alicia took her hand, blue eyes also watching us, smile mirroring Midnights.

* * *

**_Long time no finish, huh?_**

**_Once I finish 'Reach for me' I might go back a rewrite this story. _**

**_Ciao! _**


End file.
